Hermione Granger et la Pierre philosophale
by Link9
Summary: CHAPITRE 17, FIC TERMINEE ! LUnivers alternatif : Et si c'était Hermione Granger qui avait fait l'objet de la prophétie à la place de Harry Potter ? En quoi les évènement auraientils été différents ?
1. La survivante

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Pour ceux qui ont suivi « Cjoisir la bonne école », j'annonçais l'écriture d'une grande saga. Et bien la voici ! Le principe est le suivant : Que se passerait-il si Hermione Granger avait fait l'objet de la prophétie, à la place de notre cher Harry Potter ? En quoi le récit des livres différeraient ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir : certains chapitres seront moins longs que dans les livres originaux, et certaines choses différeront complètement. L'uploade se fera à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, histoire de me laisser le temps ! Miantenant, Ladies and gentlemen, place à .... Hermione Granger et la Pierre philosophale !  
  
Rating : Tout public  
  
Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling  
  
Hermione Granger et la Pierre philosophale  
  
Chapitre 1 : La survivante.  
  
Un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs tombant délicatement sur son visage plutôt séduisant, se tenait devant une maison en ruine. Les flammes léchaient les murs autrefois blanc de cette petite maison de banlieue. Le quartier avait été dévasté quelques minutes auparavant et les sirènes des pompiers londoniens retentissaient en cette nuit sombre d'Halloween.  
  
L'homme s'approcha du pas de la porte en feu et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne parvenait de la maison. Tous ses occupants avaient succombé à l'attaque meurtrière de Voldemort.  
  
- Pettigrow, tu vas me le payer... ragea Sirius Black, laissant quelques larmes couler sur son visage.  
  
Il transplana aussitôt, avant que les premiers moldus n'arrivent.  
  
Les voitures de police et les camions de pompiers se garèrent dans un crissement assourdissant. Les hommes se déployèrent et les premiers jets d'eau se dirigèrent sur les flammes. Le bruit était tel que deux craquements sonores passèrent pour des poutres qui tombaient parmi les crépitements.  
  
Deux personnes vêtues bizarrement firent apparition au milieu de cette fourmilière humaine. L'une des deux, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, agita un objet en bois en murmurant des paroles latines. Il s'engagea alors avec une vieille femme en direction du maison encore en flamme, et personne ne les remarqua. La femme, arrivée devant les flammes, agita à son tour sa baguette de bois et le feu s'évanouit. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la maison et observèrent le carnage. Deux corps à moitié calcinés se trouvaient dans ce qui était avant l'incendie un salon. Les yeux des cadavres étaient encore ouverts. Le vieil homme se baissa, et d'un mouvement de la main, les ferma. Il se releva et tendit l'oreille. Des petits cris venait de l'étage.  
  
- Vous avez entendu, Albus ? demanda la femme.  
  
- Oui, Minerva...  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, et les cris redoublèrent. Ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent les marche avec hâte. Minerva remarqua une pièce avec la porte ouverte. Elle leva sa baguette, aussitôt imité par son ami et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Dans un berceau blanc un bébé pleurait. A ses pieds, le cadavre d'une jeune femme brune.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu... laissa s'échapper Minerva.  
  
- Andromeda Tonks... continua Dumbledore.  
  
Minerva se pencha au dessus du berceau et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Albus observait le corps de son ancienne élève.  
  
- Albus... Regardez... murmura Minerva en désignant du menton le front de l'enfant.  
  
Le vieil homme s'approcha et repoussa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux et vit une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, de laquelle se dégageait une faible lueur verte. Les deux personnes se regardèrent.  
  
- L'avada kedavra... continua Albus tandis que Minerva berçait doucement l'enfant qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Où est Voldemort ?  
  
A ce nom, Minerva tressaillit.  
  
- Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
  
- On en discutera plus tard, Dumbledore ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux un moment, tandis que le bébé gazouillait en essayant d'attraper les cheveux de McGonagall.  
  
- Il est mort... finit par lâcher le vieil homme.  
  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
  
- En tout cas, il a disparut, et n'a plus aucune forces magiques. Il est mort, Minerva.  
  
- Mais... Comment ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas de suite et observa le bébé, qui en profita pour attraper la barbe du vieil homme. Albus sourit.  
  
- C'est l'adorable bout de chou que vous tenez dans vos bras qui nous en a débarrassé, finit par dire Albus en chatouillant le menton du bébé qui se mit à rire. Il faut partir maintenant. Ramenons cet adorable trésor à Poudlard. Je demanderai à Hagrid d'aller chercher Ted et Nymphadora.  
  
- Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'un bébé de un an a survécu à l'avada kedavra et a réduit à néant un des plus grand sorcier du monde ?  
  
- Il semblerait.  
  
- Après tout les gens qu'il a tué, il n'a pas réussit à tuer une petite fille ? C'est stupéfiant. Mais, Par Merlin, comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre ?  
  
- On ne peut faire que des suppositions, on ne sauta peut-être jamais... Allez, il faut partir maintenant. Les moldus ne vont pas tarder.  
  
Les deux personnes disparurent en un craquement sonore, emmenant avec eux le petit bébé.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce vrai ?  
  
Assis autour d'une table, Dumbledore présidait une réunion, Minerva a sa droite berçant l'enfant qui s'était endormie.  
  
- Oui James, Voldemort a enfin disparut, en entraînant les parents et la tante d'Hermione.  
  
- Ma femme est morte ? demanda Ted Tonks incrédule.  
  
- Oui... Je suis désolé, répliqua doucement Albus en regardant tristement Nymphadora qui sanglotait dans les bras de son père.  
  
- Mais... Comment Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il fait pour savoir ? demanda une jeune femme aux yeux verts.  
  
- Il faudrait que leur gardien du secret les ait trahi et c'est impossible ! s'exclama James.  
  
McGonagall jeta un regard appuyé à James Potter, qui se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il se sentait las, fatigué.  
  
- Les aurors sont à sa poursuite, répliqua doucement Dumbledore. Le tout maintenant est de savoir ce que nous allons faire d'Hermione Granger... Ted ?  
  
- Je sais que c'est ma nièce, mais je viens de perdre ma femme et ma sœur, alors je ne me sens pas le courage de...  
  
L'homme se tut, ne pouvant continuer.  
  
- Je comprend, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Et auriez-vous un frère ou une sœur moldue qui sera apte à recueillir votre nièce ?  
  
- Peut-être mon frère... Il est célibataire, un peu illuminé, mais je pense qu'il voudra bien s'en occuper... murmura Ted d'une voix brisée.  
  
- Mais professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi voulez-vous que ce bébé ne grandisse pas dans un environnement magique ? demanda James étonné.  
  
- C'est vrai ! Je suis sure qu'elle et Harry s'entendraient très bien, poursuivit Lily.  
  
- Pour la bonne raison que dès demain matin, le monde entier connaîtra son nom. J'aimerai qu'elle grandisse paisiblement, loin de tout ça, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Bin, l est temps d'emmener cette chère petite chez son oncle.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de Minerva et chatouilla le menton de la petite fille. Cette dernière attrapa la barbe du vieux sorcier et tira un coup sec en faisant un grand sourire. Albus se mit à rire, puis transplana avec Minerva et Ted.  
  
- Non mais vraiment, ils ne sont pas très discret... ralait Minerva en apparaissant en un craquement sonore.  
  
- Laissez-les éclater leur joie, professeur McGonagall. En 13 ans, c'est la première occasion qu'ils ont de...  
  
- Oui, mais ils vont se faire remarquer par les moldus... coupa la vieille femme.  
  
Dumbledore se releva pas et se tourna vers Ted.  
  
- Vous êtes sur... commença le vieux sorcier.  
  
- Oui Albus. Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Le mieux, c'est de déposer Hermione, de joindre la lettre et de disparaître aussi rapidement que nous sommes venu.  
  
- Bien... soupira le directeur.  
  
Minerva posa sur le pas de la porte le bébé qui gazouillait et lui fit une petite bise sur le front.  
  
- Nous nous reverrons dans dix ans... A bientôt Hermione... murmura le professeur animagus en tentant de cacher l'émotion qui perçait dans sa voix.  
  
Le bébé, qui semblait comprendre ce qui se passait commença à pleurer. Les lumière du premier étage de la maison du frère de Ted s'allumèrent aussitôt.  
  
- Nous devons partir... paniqua Ted.  
  
Il transplana, imiter quelques secondes après par Dumbledore. McGonagall s'éloigna rapidement, se métamorphosa en chat et se cacha dans un buisson. Le bébé continua de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, les yeux ensommeillés, regarda d'un air éberlué le pas de sa porte. Il se saisit de l'enfant, le tenant maladroitement, et décacheta la lettre.  
  
- Oh ben mince alors... murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard en rangeant le parchemin dans la poche de son pyjama.  
  
Il regarda le bébé qui essayait d'attraper ses cheveux.  
  
- Il va falloir qu'on vive ensemble... Ca te dérange pas ?  
  
La petite fille gazouilla joyeusement.  
  
- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Bon, on va dormir ? Allez Oncle Dave va te coucher...  
  
Le moldu ferma la porte après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la rue déserte. Minerva reprit forme humaine et observa la maison de David Tonks encore quelques minutes.  
  
- Bonne chance, Hermione... murmura-t-elle avant de transplanner.  
  
A ce moment là, des milliers de personnes dans le pays levaient leur verre en scandant : « A le santé de Hermione Granger, la survivante ! »  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !! n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques et commentaires par reviews !  
  
Bisous, et à vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre,  
  
Link9 


	2. Une vitre disparaît

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Bon, d'accord, je sais, j'avais dit une uploade tous les vendredi et on est dimanche... Je suis à la bourre. Mais, pour ma défense, j'étais pas chez moi ce week-end ! Ben vi... En tout cas, merci à mes revieweurs, je suis ravie de voir que ce début vous plait ! Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît.  
  
Près de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que David Tonks, moldu de son état, avait trouvé sa nièce sur le pas de la porte. La maison était la même, mais la décoration avait quelques peu changé. David était très fier de sa nièce, et l'aimait comme sa fille. Chaque fois qu'il regardait les murs et la cheminée du salon, il affichait un sourire réjouit en contemplant les diverses récompenses scolaires et sportives d'Hermione : prix de mathématique, de science physique, de littérature, de langues vivantes et mortes, coupes de championnat d'art martiaux du district. Sa nièce était formidable ! pensait-il. Formidable, mais continuellement en retard...  
  
- Mione ! A TABLE ! Tes œufs vont être à température sibérienne ! s'exclama- t-il du rée de chaussée pour la troisième fois, en ce matin de fin juillet.  
  
- J'arrive, oncle Dave, répliqua une voix endormie.  
  
Une masse de cheveux ébouriffés émergea de la couette. La jeune fille voulut se glisser doucement hors de son lit, mais son pied s'accrocha à un drap et elle chuta dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la petite maison  
  
- T'es encore tomber du lit, Mione ? demanda Tonks en riant.  
  
- Comme tous les matins... répondit-elle en se frottant la tête.  
  
Hermione Granger se releva et se dirigea devant la petite glace de sa chambre. Elle se saisit de sa brosse, attrapa un poignée de cheveux et tenta de les brosser, sans succès. Elle soupira en reposant l'objet et se regarda quelques secondes. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient d'intelligence, même au saut du lit. Elle était assez petite, mais son oncle assurait que c'était une taille normale pour une fille de son âge. Instinctivement, elle passa son doigt sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair que son front arborait. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours eu. David lui avait dit qu'elle se l'était faite dans l'incendie qui avait détruit la maison de ses parents. L'incendie qui avait détruit sa famille. Mais Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de ses parents, et Oncle Dave était un vrai père pour elle.  
  
Hermione sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Comme tous les matins, son oncle lui avait préparé un solide petit déjeuner. Tous deux se mirent à table et mangèrent en écoutant les informations matinales.  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione débarrassait la table et faisait la vaisselle, Dave s'était éclipsé pour revenir avec quelque chose cacher derrière son dos.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, on sort ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement tandis que sa nièce rangeait les dernières assiettes.  
  
Hermione se retourna, surprise.  
  
- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non, j'ai fini mon dernier tournage. Mon prochain contrat est dans deux semaines. J'ai décidé de mettre ce laps de temps à profit pour m'occuper de ma chère petite nièce. Et la première réjouissance est une journée au zoo ! poursuivit-il en exhibant deux tickets.  
  
Hermione poussa une exclamation et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.  
  
- Merci tonton !  
  
- Prend ton sac, nous partons !  
  
Hermione mit rapidement ses chaussures, tandis que David attrapait ses clés de voiture. Soudain, la jeune fille se raidit.  
  
- Tonton, que va-t-il se passer si je fais un truc bizarre ?  
  
Tonks s'approcha de sa nièce et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne pense pas à ça, et passons une bonne journée !  
  
Hermione sourit à son oncle et tous deux se mirent en route pour le zoo.  
  
Hermione, une glace à la main, déambulait dans les allées du zoo avec son oncle. Ce dernier s'arrêtait devant chaque cage, chaque enclos, et imitait l'animal qui était dedans, arrachant des éclats de rire à sa nièce. Hermione prenait des notes sur les différents animaux, carnet en main. Après avoir déjeuné au snack du zoo, David emmena sa nièce dans le vivarium, puis lui demanda de l'attendre tandis qu'il allait acheter des souvenirs. Hermione, toujours stylo en main, s'affairait devant les vitres épaisses et notait les renseignements sur les divers serpents qui occupaient les lieux. Des cris l'interrompirent de ses considérations scientifiques.  
  
- Mais tu vas bouger oui ? hurlait un garçon blond énorme. Papa, fais le bouger.  
  
- Oui Dudley... répondit un homme tout aussi gros en tapant du poing contre une vitre.  
  
- Regarde ça Piers, on va s'amuser... répliqua le garçon, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione s'approcha doucement et observa le serpent. C'était un Boa constrictor qui paraissait tranquillement dans son antre avant l'arrivée de ses trois grossiers personnages. Ces derniers restèrent encore quelques minutes devant la cage, puis partirent en grognant. Le serpent releva ensuite la tête, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione, d'un air exaspéré, si tant est qu'un serpent puisse le faire.  
  
- SSS'est comme sssa toute la journée... siffla-t-il.  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, hébétée.  
  
- Les gens... Ils n'ont que sssa à faire...  
  
- Ca doit être désagréable.... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Soudain, elle se raidit. Elle faisait encore un de ces trucs bizarres dont elle avait horreur. C'est vrai, parler à un serpent, et surtout que ce dernier réponde, ce n'est pas courant, naturel.  
  
- Tu viens du Brésil ? demanda-t-elle, finalement. Ca doit être un pays magnifique. J'aimerai tant le visiter...  
  
- Non, je sssuis né issssi... répondit tristement le serpent.  
  
- Ah désolée...  
  
Soudain, Hermione se sentit bousculer, et elle faillit tomber. Le gros garçon était revenu et collait son affreux visage de cochon contre la vitre.  
  
- Espèce de petit crétin. J'aimerai que tu tombes dans le vivarium... grommela Hermione entre ses dents, en fixant alternativement la vitre et Dudley.  
  
Et elle ne comprit pas les instants qui suivirent. Le gros garçon, Dudley, tomba en avant, comme si la vitre s'était volatilisée. Le serpent se glissa hors de sa cage et rampa avec grâce sur le sol. Il s'arrêta devant Hermione, qui tomba de surprise sur le sol cimentée.  
  
- Merssssi, misssss.  
  
- Euh... de rien !  
  
Et le reptile s'éloigna en sifflotant dangereusement en passant devant les visiteurs.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le gros monsieur qui accompagnait le garçon rugissait, en essayant d'extraire son fils de la cage. Hermione sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Viens, on file à l'anglaise... murmura son oncle au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Hermione acquiesça, et tous deux s'éclipsèrent discrètement, tandis que le directeur du département arrivait l'air horrifié et confus.  
  
De retour chez David, Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et contempla le plafond. Son oncle eut beau lui assuré que ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas d'importance, elle était triste. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle était chez lui, depuis l'incendie qui avait tué ses parents. Elle fouillait souvent dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de quelque chose : elle revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait d'une violente brûlure sur son front. Dix ans qu'elle était chez son oncle Dave, et elle ne lui attirait que des ennuis. A l'école, elle n'avait pas d'ami de son age, et était la risée de ses camarades de classe. Elle s'ennuyait en cours, et avait les meilleures notes que l'école avait connu en plusieurs décennies. Mais cela ne pouvait faire oublier les évènements bizarres qui se produisaient quand elle était énervée Mais son oncle arrivait à lui faire oublier tous ses ennuis. Souvent, il l'emmenait avec lui sur les tournage, ou les coulisses de théâtre. Elle adorait le voir jouer, et les amis comédiens et acteurs de David étaient pour elle une seconde famille. De temps en temps, quand elle se promenait avec lui dans les rues de Londres, des gens bizarrement vêtus semblaient la reconnaître et lui faisaient des grands signes de la main. Une fois, un petit homme habillé d'une grande cape verte et d'un chapeau melon assorti s'était incliné devant elle. Une fois l'inconnu parti, elle demanda à son oncle si il le connaissait. David haussa les épaules et répondit : « C'est ça le succès, chérie ! » avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Et c'est extenuée qu'Hermione s'endormit ce soir là, rêvant d'une lueur verte, sans savoir que les jours suivants apporteraient le plus grand bouleversement de sa vie.  
  
Et voilà !!! J'espère avoir bien planté le décors ! Des remarques, des compliments, des coups de batte cloutée ? Appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche (non, pas l'option démarrer de Windows... le bouton reviews ! )  
  
Allez, gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !  
  
Link 


	3. La lettre de nulle part

Hello tout le monde !!  
  
J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Au fait, le nouveau chapitre de Maintenant, il a une dette envers moi est paru ! Allez jeter un œil ! lol  
  
Sohaya : Merci pour ta review, ca m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les scènes modifiées. Tu en auras plein d'autres ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : Coucou miss ! Les trois grossiers personnages sont : Dudley, vernon et Piers ! Le compte es bon. Consonne, voyelle... Pardon ! lol ! J'espère que tu nages moins ! Gros bisous, et à bientôt !  
  
Crazydarkwitch : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ! gros zouzous !  
  
Lisandra : Voilà la suite, et désolée pour l'attente ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Le saut de l'Ange : LOL ! Aussi sadique que moi... Emmerdons les dursley... Mais avec plaisir chère amie ! ! en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise, je te fais pleins de gros bisous ! lol  
  
Floriana : Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir ... euh, non, de taper ce qui va se passer à Poudlard ! lol ! Allez, bonne lecture et bisous !  
  
Pascale : C'est vrai qu'il va y avoir des changements, sinon, ca serait pas marrant, ni pour vous, ni pour moi ! Lol ! Allez, bonne elcture et gros bisous !  
  
Arwen-cyn : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu ne veux pas ma mort ! lol ! Voilà la suite, gros bisous et à bientôt ! ! !  
  
Milie-m : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ! Voilà la suite, gros bisous et bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : La lettre de nulle part  
  
Les jours chauds s'enchaînaient, et Hermione, au lieu d'aller à la piscine avec les filles de son quartier, préférait rester au frais dans sa chambre à étudier. Son oncle avait toutes les peines du monde à la sortir de ses livres. La fin du mois de juillet arriva, avec son lot de surprise...  
  
Le 31 au matin, Hermione s'étira paresseusement dans son lit. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués et bailla. Elle se leva, mais, comme tous les matins, son pied se prit dans le drap et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, la réveillant parfaitement. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner équilibré et alluma la télévision. Des dessins animés ridicules et mal animés passaient sur la plupart des chaînes, aussi mit-elle plusieurs minutes à trouver un programme intéressant. A côté du paquet de céréale, elle trouva un mot de son oncle, lui indiquant qu'il rentrerait en début d'après midi pour préparer sa rentrée. Une fois fini de déjeuner, elle se décida de faire un peu de ménage en attendant le retour de David. Elle attrapa l'aspirateur, les chiffons, les éponges, et se mit à la tâche. En fin de matinée, la cuisine et le salon resplendissaient de propreté. Elle mangea rapidement une salade et alla chercher le courrier. Elle fut étonnée de trouver une lettre à son nom, intitulée de manière inhabituelle.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger, Chambre du 1er étage, 2ème porte à droite, 21 Commonwealth Street London,  
  
Elle retourna la lettre dans tous les sens. L'enveloppe était un espèce de vieux parchemin jauni. Elle décida d'attendre son oncle avant de l'ouvrir et entreprit de briquer la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle frottait activement la baignoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette lettre. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amie, et elle rendait ses livres à la bibliothèque bien à l'heure. En cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais eu de retard. Deux heures plus tard, un bruit de porte la tira de ses considérations ménagères. Elle posa son éponge, retira ses gants et courut dans l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son oncle accompagné d'une dame relativement âgée, habillée de manière inhabituelle, presque folklorique. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude, une cape et un grand chapeau de la même couleur. Elle arborait un air sévère, et ses yeux, derrière des lunettes carrées, exprimaient un fort caractère et une vive intelligence.  
  
- Coucou ma chérie ! s'exclama David en soulevant sa nièce et en lui claquant une bise sonore sur la joue. Je te présente le professeur Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Il reposa sa nièce au sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
- Allons dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise... ajouta-t-il en direction du professeur.  
  
David attrapa la lettre adressée à sa nièce et tous allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du petit salon. Les deux adultes s'échangeaient des regards qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à saisir.  
  
- Mione, le professeur McGonagall et moi allons te raconter quelque chose de très important... commença David en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
- Il faut que vous nous écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans nous interrompre. Ensuite, vous pourrez poser vos questions. Comme vous le savez, vous avez été adoptez par Monsieur Dave Tonks, suite à la mort de vos parents... commença la femme.  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je préfère lui dire moi-même. Hermione, tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un incendie, mais ils ont succombé à l'attaque d'un puissant mage noir...  
  
Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible, ce devait être une plaisanterie, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant de la part de son oncle. Cependant, David n'avait jamais rit sur la mort de ses parents. Son oncle prit une grande inspiration et continua.  
  
Ce sorcier est venu chez toi, a assassiné tes parents, et ma sœur avant de jeter le même sort. Tu as survécu, et il a disparu. Si je me trompe, corrigez-moi, professeur McGonagall.  
  
Les deux adultes se regardaient d'un air entendu. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'on ne lui racontait pas toute l'histoire.  
  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, reprit son oncle. Mais le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, dont le professeur McGonagall ici présente est la directrice adjointe, ne me l'a pas autorisé. J'espère que tu me pardonnera. En tout cas, tu es une sorcière, et tu es promis à un brillant avenir magique ! En plus, tu es celle qui a survécu, tu es célèbre !  
  
- Atttendez d'être à Poudlard, enchaîna McGonagall, et vous verrez que tous les enfants de notre monde vous connaissent.  
  
La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle se pinça fortement et retint un cri. Non, c'était la réalité.  
  
- Miss Granger, vous êtes une sorcière. Et vous avez ici votre lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Demain matin, à la première heure, je vous enverrai quelqu'un qui vous aidera à acheter vos fourniture. Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment de les poser, ajouta le professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Vous devez vous tromper... Je ne peux pas être une sorcière. La magie n'existe pas... murmura doucement Hermione.  
  
McGonagall lui fit un sourire en coin.  
  
- Je vais vous faire une démonstration...  
  
La directrice de Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la théière. L'objet de transforma immédiatement en souris, sous le regard ahuri des Granger. Elle murmura un finite incantatem quelques minutes plus tard, et la souris redevint objet.  
  
- Convaincue ? demanda le professeur en souriant.  
  
Hermione secoua lentement la tête. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux les évènements des années précédentes. Toutes les choses bizarres qui arrivaient à elle et son entourage, les hommes bizarrement vêtus qui venaient la saluer. Les paroles de son oncle lui revinrent en mémoire. « C'est ça le succès, chérie ! ». En effet, elle était célèbre pour un acte dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché cela Mione, mais je n'avais pas le choix...  
  
- Je comprend, oncle Dave... murmura la jeune fille.  
  
- Comment cela va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda David au professeur.  
  
- Demain, un de nos émissaires emmènera miss Granger acheter les fournitures qui sont inscrites sur la liste fournie avec la lettre d'inscription. Si vous vouliez bien ouvrir votre parchemin, miss...  
  
Hermione décacheta fébrilement la lettre et lut avec application le premier feuillet.  
  
Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie Enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers,  
  
Chère Miss Granger,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'hors et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixeé au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe.  
  
- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais prendre congés. Je vous verrai à la rentrée, Miss Granger. Et félicitations pour votre inscription au collège Poudlard.  
  
David raccompagna le professeur McGonagall à la porte, puis Hermione et lui dînèrent légèrement, aucun des deux n'ayant très faim. Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole durant le repas. Vers vingt deux heures, Hermione monta se coucher après avoir embrasser son oncle. Ses rêves furent peuplés de lumières vertes.  
  
Soudain, elle fut réveillée par un grand bruit sourd. Elle tendit l'oreille, voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle se mit à trembler de frayeur : quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer la porte.  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le chapitre 4 viendra vendredi si vous êtes sage (lol) et si vous me laissez plein de reviews ! ! !  
  
GROS BISOUS  
  
Link 


	4. Le gardien des clés

Coucou tout le monde ! ! !  
  
Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Maintenant, les RAR :  
  
Nore : Qui est l'émissaire ? AHAH ! Tu le sauras à la lecture de ce chapitre. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle et plaira ! Il fait beau à Madrid ? Tes fics me manquent...  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Pour ta question, réponse dans le chapitre !! Si McGo vient, c'est parce qu'Hermione est Celle Qui a Survécu ! lol Et pour James et Lily, Dumbledore voulait qu'Hermione vive dans le monde moldu... j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Sohaya : Pour hErmione, il va lui arriver des surprises. Si, c'est Hagrid l'émissaire, mais je l'ai pris car c'est un grand gaffeur. Hermione va lui soutirer quelques infos ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Darkenger : Pour Sirus, réponse dans le tome 3 : Hermioen Granger et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, qui n'est pas encore écrit ! lol Merci pour les compliments ! BISOUS !  
  
Lisandra : Merci pour at review ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Ankou (X2) : Merci morue pour tes reviews ! Bonne relecture !  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : finis l'attente ! Voilà al suite ! Merci pour ta review, je te fais plein de gros bisous ! !  
  
Miliem : La réponse à ta question arrive ! gros bisous !  
  
Rêveuse : Merci pour tes compliments : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te palira autant ! BISOUS !  
  
The mistake : Merci beeacoup pour ta review, elel est super gentille ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! BISOUS !  
  
Arwen-cyn : Et voilà la suite ! Alors, Heureuse ? lol  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le gardien des clés  
  
BOUM ! BOUM !  
  
Le bruit retentit à nouveau. Hermione se leva en sursaut, s'extirpa de son lit en tombant comme tous les matins. Non, ce n'était pas un enfoncement de porte... Quelqu'un frappait à cette dernière, ignorant la sonnette. Elle attrapa rapidement sa robe de chambre et dévala les marches de l'escaliers. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'entrée lui indiqua qu'il était sept heures.  
  
- Mais qui peut bien frapper chez les gens à cette heure là ? grogna-t-elle en se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle retint un glapissement. Un véritable géant se tenait face à elle. Il avait une grosse barbe irsute, des petits yeux noirs. Il devait faire plus de deux mètres, et il s'était baissé pour faire passer sa tête par la porte.  
  
- Tu dois être Hermione ! dit-il de sa grosse voix.  
  
La jeune fille eut un couinement qui passa pour un oui.  
  
- Si tu as une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus... Le voyage a été long.  
  
Hermione acquiesça, fit entrer le géant qui se baissa pour ne pas se conger la tête conrte le plafond et disparut en courant dans la cuisine. Son oncle, partit plus tôt ce matin là, lui avait laissé une lettre sur la table.  
  
- Je la lirais plus tard... couina-t-elle en préparant rapidement la boisson de l'inconnu.  
  
Elle entra quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon avec un plateau avec deux tasses de thé, et des petits gâteau. Le géant attrapa de sa grosse main le mug qui sembla tout à coup minuscule. Il en but une grande gorgée, sans dévier son regard d'Hermione.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un bon moment.  
  
Le géant se mit à rire.  
  
- Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Rubéus Hagrid, gardien des Lieux et des Clés de Poudlard. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid, comme totu le monde.  
  
Il serra la main d'Hermione en lui secouant violemment le bras.  
  
- Je suis l'émissaire chargé de t'emmener faire tes achats sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Hagrid continua de boire son thé en mangeant quelques gâteau. Hermione se posait plusieurs questions, mais n'osait pas demander. Hagrid finit ar rompre le silence.  
  
- C'est fou ce que tu as grandi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais minuscule... Et tu essayé d'attrapper la barbe du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
A ce souvenir, Hagrid se mit à rire bruyamment.  
  
- On s'est déjà rencontré ? demanda Hermione en serrant nerveusemet sa tasse contre elle.  
  
- Oui, le soir où tes parents...  
  
Le géant s'interrompit.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mon rôle de te raconter cette histoire. Ton oncle ne t'a pas montré la lettre que Dumbledore lui a laissé ?  
  
Hermione secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Ca me gêne de te raconter l'histoire, mais tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir.... Il y a beaucoup de mystère derrière tout ça, mais je vais te dire ce que je sais. Tout a commencé à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle...  
  
Hagrid s'interrompit, cherchant désespéremment un signe indiquant qu'Hermione savait de qui il parlait.  
  
- Mince, c'est incroyable que tu n'ai jamais entendu parlé de Lui alors que dans notre monde, chacun connaît...  
  
- De qui vous parler ? interrogea Hermione, dont la curiosité grandissait au fur et à mesure.  
  
Hermioen bouillait d'impatience. Elle allait enfin savoir ce que son oncle ne lui avait pas raconter la veille au soir.  
  
- Je n'aime pas prononcer ce nom. D'ailleurs, personne à part quelques sorciers puissants et courageux n'aime le dire...  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Par Merlin, Hermione ! La peur est encore présente ! Bon, je t'explique. Un jour, un sorcier a... mal tourné, très mal tourné. Il a fait des choses horribles, terrifiantes ! Il s'appelait...  
  
Le géant déglutit difficilement, mais ne dit rien. Hermione attrapa un bloc de papier et un crayon.  
  
- Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ?  
  
Hagrid secoua la tête.  
  
- Je suis mauvais en ortographe... Bon, allons-y. (Il inspira un grand coup). Il s'appelait Voldemort.  
  
Le géant fut prit d'un léger spasme qui inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- J'espère que tu as bien entendu, car je ne le répèterai pas. Il y a vingt ans, ce sorcier a regroupé des adeptes, et il y en avait beaucoup. Certains l'ont suivi par peur, d'autre par idéologie et soif du pouvoir. Et du pouvoir, Tu Sais Qui en avait !  
  
- C'est qui « tu sais qui » ?  
  
- V... Le sorcier ! rugit Hagrid. C'était une sombre époque. On ne savait plus à qui se confier, c'était la panique dans le monde des sorciers. Ceux qui osaient lui résister, car il y en avait, mourraient de manière effroyable. Et l'un des seuls lieux où on était en sécurité, et bien, c'était Poudlard. Dumbledore était le seul à faire peur à Tu Sais Qui !  
  
Hagrid fit une pause pour manger un gâteau, puis reprit.  
  
- Ta tante, Andromeda Black, était une des élève les plus brillante de sa promotion, toujours dans les premières de la classe. Tu Sais Qui a attendu qu'elle s'éloigne de Dumbledore pour essayer de la recruter, à ce que j'ai compris. Mais elle a refusé. Alors il a décidé de la tuer. Le jour d'Halloween, elle était chez vous pour la soirée. Alors il est arrivé et...  
  
Hargid s'interrompit un instant pour se moucher, faisant le bruit d'un canard qui avait un problème de bec.  
  
- C'est si triste, je l'aimais bien. C'était quelqu'un de charmant. Bref, Tu Sais Qui a tué tes parents, qui étaient des moldus...  
  
- Des moldus ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.  
  
- Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques... Il s'en est pris à ta tante et ensuite, et c'est la que commence le mystère, il a essayé de te tuer.  
  
La jeune fille fut parcourut d'un frisson.  
  
- Il voulait sans doute achever le travail, ou il était prit d'une rage sanguinaire. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu n'as jamais pensé à te demander d'où venait cette cicatrice qui orne ton front ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Elle vient du maléfice qu'il a lancé sur toi, reprit Hagrid. Un sort puissant qui, au lieu de te tuer, c'est retourné contre lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu es célèbre Hermione ! Toutes les personnes sur qui il a lancé ce sort sont mortes, exceptée toi. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais tu as survécu !  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal et des bribes de souvenir remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle revoyait l'éclair vert et se rappelait d'un rire froid, cruel, sinistre.  
  
- Qu'est devenu Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.  
  
- Il a disparut. Certains pensent qu'il est mort, d'autre qu'il attend son heure. Ce sont des sornettes. Il ne peut pas mourir, il n'était pas assez humain pour ça. Je pense qu'il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs, et qu'il erre quelques part, essayant de reprendre des forces... Il est trop faible pour continuer. Quelque chose en toi l'a détruit cette nuit là. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as réussi à le réduire à néant.  
  
Hagrid la regardait avec fierté, mais Hermione ne faisait pas attention. Depuis hier soir, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elle était sorcière. Ce que les enfants avaient toujours imaginés dans leur fantasme était devenu réalité pour elle.  
  
- Attend d'être à Poudlard pour voir à quel point tu es célèbre ! s'exclama Hagrid en enfournant dans sa large bouche un cookie.  
  
Il se leva et brossa négligemment son manteau en peau de bête.  
  
- Bon, prépare tes affaires, il faut que nous partions. Je vais te faire découvrir le chemin de traverse, et je parie que tu vas adorer cet endroit !  
  
Hermione se dépêcha de ranger les affaires du petit déjeuner. Elle courrut dans sa chambre, s'habilla à la va vite , redescendit et attrapa la lettre de son oncle. A l'intérieur, une petite clé dorée. « Tu en auras besoin... » avait écrit son oncle.  
  
Hermione prit son sac à dos et suivit le géant dans les rues de Londres après avoir fermé à clé la porte de la maison.  
  
Ca vous a plu ? ? Vous en redemandez ? Alors, regardez le club DOROTHEE ! Non, je dféonne. Appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas !  
  
GROS BISOUS  
  
Link 


	5. Le chemin de traverse

Bonjour tout le monde,  
  
Désolée pour l'attente, mais le chapitre était long à taper, et de plus, j'étais en vacances. Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, car je vais uploader du bureau... Mais la prochaine fois, promis juré, vous aurez chacun un petit mot ! Ce chapitre sera très fidème à celui du livre, c'est normal, mais les changements viendront bientôt !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le chemin de traverse  
  
- Ou va-t-on trouver toutes ces fournitures ? demanda Hermione en parcourant du regard la liste fournie en même temps que la lettre d'inscription. Je ne vois pas où on pourrait acheter une baguette magique et des chaudrons...  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, au chemin de traverse ! répondit le géant.  
  
- Autre question : avec quel argent ? Je n'ai pas de revenu, et Oncle Dave ne m'a pas donné autre chose qu'une petite clé dorée qui ne doit pas valoir plus de deux shillings...  
  
- Tu crois donc que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ? se mit à rire Hagrid. Cette petite clé dorée ouvre la porte de ton coffre à Gringott's. Tes parents avaient de l'argent de côté et une assurance vie. Le professeur Dumbledore a converti cet argent en gallion et t'as ouvert un compte. De plus, ton oncle t'a versé chaque mois une petite somme.  
  
- Gringott's ?  
  
- Par Merlin, j'oublie toujours que tu ignore tout de notre monde. C'est la banque des sorciers...  
  
Hagrid expliqua à la jeune fille le système monétaire sorcier. Elle était à proprement parler fascinée. Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son oncle lui avait viré de l'argent pendant plus de dix ans ! Elle décida de lui acheté un cadeau pour le remercier.  
  
Le géant et la jeune fille déambulaient dans les rues de Londres. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta, et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans. - Tu vois ce pub ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant du menton une petite batisse. C'est l'endroit le plus célèbre de Londres...  
  
Hermione regarda le pub miteux. Personne ne semblait le remarquer à part eux deux D'ailleurs, si Hagrid ne lui avait pas montré, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais comment un tel bouiboui pouvait être l'endroit le plus célèbre de Londres ? Seul les services d'hygiènes devaient l'avoir dans leurs registres. Hagrid pénétra dans le bar, suivi d'Hermione. A l'intérieur, des gens vêtus bizarrement étaient attablés et buvaient des chopes de bières, des verres de liqueur et autres boissons. Une sorcière fumait une longue pipe. Un homme de petite taille avec un chapeau melon parlait au barman chauve. Lorsque Hagrid s'avança, les conversations s'interrompirent, et les habitués saluèrent d'un signe de la main le géant. Tout le monde semblait le connaître.  
  
- Même chose que d'habitude ? demanda le barman à Hagrid. - Pas aujourd'hui Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard... répondit le géant d'un ton sérieux en posant sa large main sur l 'épaule d'Hermione. - Par Merlin ! s'exclama le barman en regardant le front de la jeune fille. Hermione Granger... Mes hommages, mademoiselle...  
  
Le barman contourna le comptoir et fit un baise-main à Hermione. Cette dernière rougit, voulant disparaître six pieds sous terre. Tom était visiblement ému par cette rencontre.  
  
- Bienvenue miss Granger, soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, reprit-il.  
  
Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Hagrid lui souriait d'un air bienveillant. Soudain, le jeune fille fut entourée par tous les clients du bar qui voulaient lui serrer la main : pas une seule personne n'était restée assise. Hermione n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que lui disaient tous ces gens, puisqu'ils parlaient en même temps  
  
- Miss Granger, je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Dédalus Diggle...  
  
- Oui, je vous ai déjà vu. Vous m'avez salué un jour dans la rue alors que je me promenais avec mon oncle.  
  
- Elle se souviens de moi ! Vous avez entendu ? elle se souviens de moi ! s'exclama le sorcier l'air réjoui.  
  
Hermione continuait de serrer les mains qui se tendaient à elle. Une jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança, visiblemene nerveux et mal à l'aise. Hermione le scruta un moment. Il était dévoré de tics.  
  
- Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid. Hermione, je te présente ton future professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Bonj... bonjour G.. Granger... V... v... vous ne p... pouvez p... pas savoir à... à quel point je s... sui heureux d... de vous rencontrer.  
  
- Les défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c... c'est ma matière.. Mais j.. je pense q.. que vous n'en n'auree p.. pas besoin ! dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. V.. vous êtes v... venu acheter v.. vos fournitures ?  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Je v.. vous laisse, j'ai un liv... livre sur les v.. vampires à acheter. Je v.. vous revoie à P.. Poudlard, Granger !  
  
Il sortit du bar, au grand soulagement de la foule, qui n'avais pasl'intention de laisser ce professeur accaparer Hermione. Mais Hagrid attrapa la jeune fille en déclrant qu'ils devaient y aller, ayant beaucoup de chose à acheter. Le géant emmena Hermione hors du bar, dans une petite cours mal entretenue et crasseuse.  
  
- Je t'avais prévenue que tu étais célèbre ! se mit à rire Hagrid en voyant l'air de la jeune fille. Même le professeur Quirrell était tout tremblant. Enfin, c'est pas un critère... Il tremble pour tout et n'imporet quoi. Tant qu'il faisait des recherches dans ses livres, ça allait, mais depuis qu'il est allée dans les forêts allemandes, il apeur de tout, même de son ombre ! Voyons, où j'ai mis mon parapluie...  
  
Hagrid fouilla un instant dans ses poches puis sortit l'obket convoité. Il contempla le mur miteux qui se dressait devant eux, compta les briques et tapa trois fois sur l'une d'entre elle Un trou apparut dans le mur et Hagrid invita Hermione à s'y glisser. Devant eux, une rue gigantesque s'étalait à perte de vue.  
  
- Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse ! s'exclama hagrid avec un sourire.  
  
Hermione était ébahie. Des dizaines de boutiques, aux étalages inattendus, n'attendaient que la visite de la jeune femme. Le géant sourit de l'excitation de la jeune fille.  
  
- Allons à gringott's chercher ton argent... dit-il en marchant.  
  
Hagrid et Hermione entrèrent dans l'établissement. des dizaines de gobelins s'afffairaient. hagrid s'approcha du comptoir.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il à un employé. Miss Granger est venue prendre un peu d'argent dans son coffre. Et pour moi, j'ai une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, au sujet de vous savez quoi, dans le coffre 713...  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcil. Que pouvait cacher le directeur de Poudlard ? Le gobelin prit la clé d'Hermione et tous empruntèrent un petit chemin. Hagrid devint vert quand ils montèrent dans un chariot. Après quelques minutes dans ce qui s'apparentait à un grand huit, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un coffre que la créature ouvrit avec la clé d'Hermione. Des tas d'or reposaient depuis des années. Hermione prit une poignée de pièce, Hagrid lui assurant que ce serait largement suffisant pour couvrir ses frais pour l'année.  
  
Ils reprirent le wagon pendant un long moment, descendant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Ils firent uns econd arrêt devant un coffre immense, presque majesteuux. Mais à la différence de celui d'Hermione, il n'y avait pas de serrure. Le gobelin passa sa main devant la porte, et elel disparut. A l'intérieur, un petit paquet kraft d'aspect assez minable. Hermione haussa les sourcils quand Hagrid le mit dans sa poche.  
  
- Tu ne parles de ça à personne, Hermione, s'il te plait, demanda Hagrid une fois sorti de la banque.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et le demi géant la déposa devant un magasin de vêtement.  
  
- Tu peux y aller toute seule ? Après ces maudits chariots de l'enfer, j'ai besoin d'un remontant... A tout de suite !  
  
Hagrid partit à grandes enjambées en direction du chaudron baveur. Hermione, intimidée, entra dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Cette dernière était une petite sorcière l'air fort sympahtique.  
  
- C'est pour Poudlard ma petite ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de dire bonjour. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Il y a un de tes futurs camarades qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.  
  
Hermione tourna la tête et remarqua un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, qui se tenait sur une chaise tandis qu'une employée faisait quelques ajustements. Madame Guipure installa Hermione sur un deuxième tabouret et lui passa une robe de sorcière pour ensuite prendre des mesures.  
  
- Salut, dit le garçon en la dévisageant. Tu vas à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Père est parti m'acheter mes livres tandis que Mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique. Ensuite, je pense convaincre Père de m'acheter un balai. Je trouve inadmissible que les premières années n'aient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. Et toi, tu as un balai ?  
  
- Non, répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête des balais.  
  
- Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
  
- Non plus, répliqua Hermione, qui se fichait éperdument de ce qu'était le Quidditch.  
  
- Moi oui, enchaîna le garçon. Mon père pense que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, sans montrer sa déconcertation.  
  
- En fait, on ne peut pas être sur avant d'être sur place. Personnellement, je suis certain d'être à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y a été. Et puis, tu imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préfèrerai partir de suite.  
  
Hermione se retint de lui dire qu'elle souhaitait de tout coeur qu'il soit justement à Poufsouffle quand le garçon se mit à ricaner.  
  
- Regarde-moi ce drôle de bonhomme ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt la vitrine de la boutique.  
  
Hagrid l'attendait à l'extérieur du magasin, deux grosses crèmes glacées dans les mains. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
- C'est Rubéus Hagrid, répliqua Hermione, en prenant un ton vengeur, heureuse d'apprendre à ce garçon suffisant quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Il est le gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est une sorte de domestique. Un espèce de sauvage qui vit dans une cabane. Il paraît qu'il se soûle souvent et que, quand il est ivre, il tente de faire de la magie et met le feu à son lit.  
  
- Je le trouve très sympathique, répliqua sèchement Hermione.  
  
- Si tu veux, ricana le garçon. Tu es avec lui ? Où sont tes parents ?  
  
- Ils sont morts, répondit Hermione d'un ton qui coupait court à la conversation.  
  
Le garçon partit dans un long monologue, exprimant le souhait que seuls les enfants de sang purs soient admis à Poudlard. Il dut lui poser des questions, mais elle n'écoutait pas.  
  
- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? S'énerva le garçon.  
  
- Oh, excuse-moi... répliqua Hermione qui n'était pas du tout désolée.  
  
- Je te demandais si tes parents étaient des sorciers et comment tu t'appelais...  
  
- C'est bon mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller ! S'exclama joyeusement la couturière en faisant descendre Hermione du tabouret.  
  
Hermione donna rapidement une poignée de pièces à la couturière puis sortit du magasin, tandis que le garçon lui disait : « On se reverra à Poudlard ! ». Hermione prit la glace que Hagrid lui tendait. Elle ne parla pas de sa rencontre avec le garçon prétentieux. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sauf peut-être de son opinion au sujet des enfants dont les parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Elle dissimula son inquiétude tandis que le géant l'emmenait à la librairie. Là, elle devint comme folle. Hagrid riait tandis que la jeune fille parcourait les rayons en courrant, prenant plus de livres qu'il était nécessaire. Les bras chargés de volumes, ils achetèrent ensuite le nécessaire à potion, les objets pour l'astronomie.  
  
- Il ne manque plus que la baguette magique. Et c'est chez Ollivander que nous la trouverons ! s'exclama Hagrid en ouvrant la porte d'un magasin assez sombre dont la facade n'avait pas dû être entretenue depuis Matusalem.  
  
Hermione contempla les multiples étagères sur lesquelles des milliers de boîtes reposaient, certaines devant être stockées depuis des années, attendant un propriétaire.  
  
- Bonjour... murmura une voix douce.  
  
Hermione sursauta. Monsieur Ollivander se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Timidement, elle lui rendit son salut.  
  
- Oui, oui, Hermione Granger... Je m'attendais à vous voir... Alors, c'est ici que...  
  
Le propriétaire de la boutique éfleura du doigt la cicatrice d'Hermione.  
  
- Je vous dois mes excuses. C'est moi qui est vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, il y a plusieurs années déjà. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if. Une baguette très puissante... Si j'avais su ce qu'elle ferait en sortant d'ici...  
  
Ollivander l'observa quelques minutes et Hermione sentit sa gêne grandir.  
  
- Approchez-vous... tendez votre bras droit... finit par dire le fabriquant de baguette.  
  
Hermione s'appliquait à faire ce que lui disait Ollivander tout en jetant des coup d'œil inquiet à Hagrid. Ce dernier observait la scène en souriant.  
  
- Je vois... vous allez être une cliente difficile... Prenez celle-ci : 25 cm, bois de chêne, nerf de dragon. Allez-y, faite le geste.  
  
Hagrid agita rapidement le poignet. La jeune fille fit la même chose, mais l'homme lui retira la baguette de la main aussitôt.  
  
- Non.. ce n'est pas ça... Essayons celle-là : 20 cm, bois de sapin, crinière de licorne.  
  
Hermione refit le geste, mais Ollivander lui arrache l'objet.  
  
- Je me demande si...  
  
Il partit en arrière boutique. La jeune fille s'approcha du géant, l'air désespéré.  
  
- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Hermione. Monsieur Ollivander a toujours réussi à équiper ses clients.  
  
L'homme revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec une boite l'air fort ancien.  
  
- Essayez celle là : bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Souple, facile à manier.  
  
Hermione prit la baguette puis fit le geste. Aussitôt, une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or sortirent de la baguette. Hagrid applaudit.  
  
- Félicitations ! s'exclama Ollivander. C'est très bien, mais en même temps très étrange.  
  
Il reprit la baguette qu'il remit dans sa boîte. Hermioen fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était étrange, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je me souviens exactement de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, miss. Or, le phenix qui a fourni la plume de votre baguette en a donné une autre. Et cette autre plume fait partie de la baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice...  
  
Hermione déglutit difficilement.  
  
- Souvenez-vous miss Granger, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse. Vous êtes appeler à faire des grandes choses. Après tout, Vous Savez Qui a fait des grandes choses, terribles, terrifiantes, certes mais quelle envergure !  
  
En sortant du magasin, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir prit une douche glacée. Hagrid raccompagna Hermione chez elle et lui donna son ticket de train.  
  
- Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit le géant. Surtout, ne l'oublie pas. Bon, à bientôt !  
  
Hermione contempla son billet. Voie neuf trois quart ?  
  
- Hagrid ! Il y a un problème... Il n'y a pas de...  
  
Mais Hermione s'interrompit : Le géant avait disparu.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite quand j'aurais fini de la taper ! Pour me donenr le courage de le faire, rien ne vaut quelques bonnes reviews ! lol  
  
Bisous  
  
Link 


	6. RENDEZVOUS SUR LA VOIE 9 ¾

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et attention, il va y avoir une grosse modification par rapport à l'original. Alors, ouvrez grand vos yeux ! lol  
  
- Sohaya : Tu attendais avec ilmpatience la rencontre Hermione/Ron/harry ? Et bien la voilà, ton souhait est exaucé. Je suis le génie de la lampe ! lol  
  
- Neo303 : Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous !  
  
- Crazydarkwitch : Ouais, HERMIONE AU POUVOIR ! lol ! Voilà la prochain chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
- Amy Malfoy : Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Je me lancerai peut-être un jour dans un Hermione à serpentard, mais pas tout de suite ! Bon courage pour ta fic, j'espère pouvoir la lire bientôt. Bisous et à bientôt !  
  
- Spaz : t'inquiète pas, les changements vont commencer pour ne plus s'arrêter ! Mais le début, je pouvais pas trop faire autrement. Bisous !  
  
- Sandrine Lupin : Hermione aura une chouette, mais un peu plus tard, tu verras. Le cadeau qu'elle a fait à son oncle, ba, je sais pas, un petit truc qui fait plaisir. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur le sujet, et j'ai merdé ! Désolée. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
- Ankou : C'est bon, j'a reviewé ta fic. Et puis, la suite, tu l'as en avant première, tape cul de gamine ! lol. Allez, gros bisous et à plus au tel !  
  
- Henri Golan : J'adore ton pseudo. Pour cetet histoire, ça va changer, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le tome trois de VDf, il est mis en ligne sous le pseudo de Ripper et Léo. Voilà ! Gros bisous et à bientôt.  
  
- Roxanne de Bormelia : Pour la rencontre avec Harry, voir plus bas... mdr. Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture ! A bientôt cocotte ! Bisous !  
  
- Drak Angel : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements. A bientôt et bonne lecture !  
  
- Grind (x2) : Voilà al suite ! Bisous !  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : RENDEZ-VOUS SUR LA VOIE 9 ¾  
  
Le dernier mois qu'Hermione passa chez son oncle fut très court. La jeune fille passait son temps dans les livres de cours qu'elle avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait tout savoir en arrivant à l'école. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la prenne pour une petite idiote ignorante. David réussit quand même à la sortir de ses bouquins en l'inscrivant à un stage puis à une compétition d'escrime.  
  
- Ca peut toujours servir ! avait-il dit en fourrant l'épée dans la main de sa nièce et en rabattant le casque sur son visage.  
  
Et imanquablement, Hermione avait ramené chez elle un trophée de plus, à la grande joie de son oncle.  
  
La veille de son départ, elle venait de finir l'Histoire de Poudlard, et relisait les chapitres les plus importants, tels les description des quatre maisons. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes et bien rangées, puis s'assura que son oncle veuille bien la déposer à la gare avant d'aller travailler. Ce dernier accepta, et invita sa nièce au cinéma pour la dernière soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble avant longtemps. Avant de se coucher, elle pensa une dernière fois à son billet de train. Voie 9 ¾ ... Comment allait-elle faire pour la trouver ? Elle soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Pas la peine d'inquiéter son oncle pour un détail aussi insignifiant, elle verrait bien.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin et s'habilla d'une jean et d'un sweat. Inutile d'enfiler tout de suite son uniforme et se faire remarquer dans Londres ! Elle se changerait dans le train, elle aurait largement le temps. Elle descendit sans bruit ses affaires dans l'entrée et prépara un petit déjeuner pour elle et son oncle. Ce dernier se réveilla à sept heures, les yeux tirés de fatigue.  
  
- Tu es déjà prête ?  
  
Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Mais on ne part que dans 3 heures ! soupira David en se laissant tomber devant son café.  
  
Ils déjeunèrent gaiement, plus la matinée passa vite. L'heure des adieux arriva. David déposa sa nièce devant la gare.  
  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'accompagner ? Je dois aller à mon tournage... s'excusa David.  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Oncle Dave.  
  
Ils se dirent au revoir, se promettant de s'écrire régulièrement, puis David s'éloigna. Hermione empoigna ses bagages, et pénétra, son ticket de train à la main, dans la gare Kings Cross. Nerveuse, Hermione se dirigea vers les voix neuf et dix. Elle s'arrêta entre les deux, et mordilla sa lèvre. Point de voie neuf trois quart. Elle n'osa pas demandé aux employés. Après tout, d'après tout ce qu'elle avait lu, les sorciers faisaient de leur mieux pour cacher leur monde aux moldus, alors le train ne devait pas faire exception. Il était dix heures moins le quart, et elle paniquait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Soudain, elle entendu une voix féminine derrière elle.  
  
- HARRY ! Arrête de jouer avec ton vif d'or ! La gare est pleine de moldus, tu vas nous faire repérer !  
  
Hermione fit aussi tôt volte face. Une grande femme, les cheveux aubrun et les yeux verts, était accompagné d'un homme assez mince aux cheveux noirs ébourrifés, et d'un petit garçon, qui était son portrait craché.  
  
- Oui maman ! s'exclama joyeusement le garçon en mettant dans sa poche un objet doré.  
  
- Tu pourrais le laisser s'amuser, chérie, s'amusa à dire l'homme.  
  
- JAMES ! Tu pourrais être un peu sérieux ! Surtout avec le travail que tu as, tu dois montrer l'exemple ! répliqua la femme, avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Le cœur battant, Hermione prit ses affaires et les suivit le plus vite qu'elle put.  
  
- C'est toujours la voix neuf trois quart ? demanda l'homme.  
  
- Oui p'pa ! répondit le garçon en secouant son billet sous le nez de son père.  
  
- Les Weasley ne sont pas encore là ? demanda la femme... Tiens, c'est ici. James, tu passes en premier ?  
  
- Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme.  
  
Hermione s'approcha rapidement.  
  
- Excusez-moi, madame... dit poliment Hermione.  
  
La femme se retourna et fit un sourire.  
  
- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je parie que cest la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, et tu ne sais pas comment faire ?  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Harry est nouveau. Mon mari va te montrer. Il suffit de marcher en direction du mur, sans s'arrêter. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux et avance très vite !  
  
- Et c'est parti pour une démonstration du grand James Potter, rien que pour vous, et sous vos yeux ébahis, mesdames et messieurs ! s'exclama l'homme.  
  
Il tourna sur lui même en riant, puis fonça vers le mur. Mais au lieu de se cogner, il disparut.  
  
- Vas-y, passe avant Harry, continua la femme en poussant légèrement Hermione.  
  
Cette dernière déglutit en voyant l'épaisseur du mur. Elle prit ses bagages, ferma les yeux et avança aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendait le choc. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un panneau qui indiquait « Voie 9 ¾ ». De la fumée s'échappait d'une superbe locomotive rouge. Elle prit ses valises et s'approcha du train. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà occupés par des élèves. Elle passa devant un garçon qui pleurait qu'il avait perdu son crapaud, tandis qu'une vieille femme le grondait.  
  
Hermione se fraya un chemin parmis la foule d'élève jusqu'au dernier wagon où elle trouva un compartiment vide. Elle posa son sac à dos à l'intérieur du wagon, et commença à vouloir hisser sa valise.  
  
- On peut t'aider ? demanda une voix féminine.  
  
Hermione se retourna et fit face aux personnes qui l'avaient aidé tout à l'heure.  
  
- Je veux bien, merci, répondit Hermione, à bout de souffle.  
  
- Mais c'est bien trop lourd pour une jeune fille de ton âge, répliqua l'homme en soulevant la valise.  
  
- Merci, répondit Hermione en essuyant quelques goutte de sueur sur son front, le dévoilant par la même occasion.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébourrifés en désignant du doigt la cicatrice d'Hermione.  
  
- HARRY ! On en montre pas du doigt ! gronda sa mère.  
  
- Ben mince alors, tu dois être Hermione Granger ! continua le garçon. Moi, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
- Enchantée, répondit Hermione, nerveuse.  
  
- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu étais seule. Je suis Lily Potter, mon mari James, et le garçon turbulent, notre fils. Enchantée de te connaître Hermione. Harry, sois gentil avec elle...  
  
- Bien sûr, m'man, pas de soucis... répondit Harry.  
  
Puis, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère. Cette dernière devint aussitôt furieuse.  
  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question ! gronda-t- elle sévèrement.  
  
- Bon, on doit aller travailler, dit finalement James. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, miss Granger, et au plaisir de vous revoir !  
  
Les Potter firent une bise à leur fils et disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Harry fit un sourire à Hermione puis partit dans le train en courant. Hermione haussa les épaules, entra dans son compartiment, ferma la porte, et prit un livre de potion qu'elle se mit à dévorer. Le train s'ébranla, puis prit de la vitesse. Hermione soupira. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, et elle espérait que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, et Harry arriva avec un garçon aux cheveux roux, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur.  
  
- La place est libre ? demanda Harry en montrant des sièges. Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs...  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'assirent.  
  
- Alors tu es Hermione Granger ! s'exclama le garçon roux. Moi, c'est Ron Weasley.  
  
- Enchantée... répondit Hermione en fermant son livre.  
  
- Et ta cicatrice, tu t'en souviens quand... commença Harry.  
  
- Non, désolée... Je me souviens juste d'une lumière verte... Vos parents sont sorciers ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Toute ma famille, sauf un cousin, qui est comptable, ou un truc du genre... répondit Ron.  
  
- Et pour moi, mes deux parents le sont, du côté de mon père, ils le sont tous, mais du côtés de ma mère, c'est les plus affreux moldus que tu n'es jamais vu ! se mit à rire Harry. Mais attend de voir la famille Weasley... Surtout les jumeaux...  
  
- C'est vrai, ils sont marrants. En revanche, Percy...  
  
- Qui est prefet... enchaîna Harry.  
  
- Est le plus ennuyeux de tous, conclut Ron.  
  
- Préfet ? interrogea Hermione.  
  
Les deux garçons expliquèrent à leur nouvelle amie le système de Poudlard. Quelque chose remua dans la poche de Ron. Le garçon en sortit un gros rat.  
  
- Ca, c'est Croutard... dit-il avec un petite mine. C'est le vieux rat de Percy... Il a eu un hibou neuf, et moi j'ai hérité de cette chose...  
  
Ses oreilles devinrent rouges comme ses cheveux..  
  
- Jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall arrive chez moi, je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcière, et je ne savais rien sur la magie ni sur Voldemort.  
  
Ron eut un frisson qui fit rire Harry.  
  
- Je pensais que tu serai la dernière à pronocer son nom... dit le rouquin d'un air admiratif.  
  
- Et toi tu es parfaitement ridicule de ne pas le dire, répliqua Harry.  
  
Ils discutèrent un moment, puis une dame traînant un chariot de friandise arriva. Harry offrit la tournée à ses amis, et ils dévorèrent des chocos grenouilles. Hermione commença sa collection avec la carte du fameux Albus Dumbledore. Hermione fut surprise de découvrir que les gens, sur les photos sorcières, allaient et venaient à leur guise.  
  
Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et trois garçons apparurent. Hermione reconnut aussitôt le garçon au teint pâle si désagréable du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante. On dit partout que la célèbre Hermione Granger se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, Goyle, continua-t-il d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.  
  
Ron retint un ricanement et Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mon nom te fait rire ? lança Drago à Ron. Inutile de demander le tien. Un regard inexpressif, des cheveux roux, et des vêtements digne de mes elfes de maison, tu dois être un Weasley.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond.  
  
- Et bien sûr, voilà l'ineffable Potter... Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Granger. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller...  
  
- La seule personne douteuse que je vois, c'est toi, Malefoy, répliqua tranquillement Hermione en ouvrant un livre de sortilèges.  
  
Les joues du jeune garçon s'empourprèrent légèrement.  
  
- Fais attention, Granger. A force de fréquenter des Weasley, des Potter, ce Hagrid, et d'autres racailles, tu finiras comme tes parents...  
  
Ron et Harry s'approchèrent de Malefoy en serrant les poings.  
  
- Tu vois, Malefoy, en ce moment, mes parents, je les envie, car ils n'ont pas à subir ta présence, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son manuel scolaire. Maintenant, tu peux partir...  
  
Malefoy retint un cri de rage.  
  
- Oh non, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Je vois que vous avez encore quelques provisions...  
  
Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent du tas de friandise. Ron allait les en empêcher avec Harry quand Croutard bondit et mordit Goyle. Ce dernier hurla, fit lâcher prise au rat qui s'écrasa sur une banquette et les trois comparses s'enfuirent en courant hors du wagon. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, mais furent foudroyés du regard par Hermione.  
  
- Tu pourrais nous dire merci au lieu de nous regarder méchamment ! s'offusqua Ron.  
  
- Vous avez failli vous battre alors que vous n'avez pas encore mis un pied à Poudlard. Si vous cherchez l'expulsion, continuez, je vous garantie que vous y arriverez !  
  
- Mais... il t'a insulté ! Et nous avec ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Et alors... Nous sommes morts ? demanda Hermione d'un ton fatigué. Ce n'est qu'un petit crétin prétentieux, nous valons mieux que lui...  
  
Ron allait répliquer quelque chose de venimeux quand un garçon entra dans le compartiment.  
  
- Neville ! s'exclama Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bonjour Harry... renifla Neville. J'ai perdu Trevor... Tu l'aurais pas vu ?  
  
- Non, mais on va t'aider à le chercher... Tu viens Ron ?  
  
- Et comment ! répondit le roux en jetant un regard méchant à Hermione.  
  
Les trois garçons sortirent du compartiment, laissant seule la jeune fille. Hermione soupira et replongea dans son livre. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Hermione rangea son livre et passa son uniforme, le train commençant à ralentir. Harry et Ron finirent par entrer, se changèrent et prirent leurs affaires sans un mot. Le train s'immobilisa enfin, et Hermione quitta rapidement le compartiment, laissant le silence pesant pour le vacarme ambiant. Des élèves couraient partout sur le quai de Pré au Lard. Hermione traîna ses valises derrière elle et suivit le troupeau quand une voix familière l'appella.  
  
HERMIONE ! ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
La jeune fille sourit. C'était Hagrid. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis que le géant regroupait les premières années. Il les emmena près d'un lac. Tous montèrent dans des barques et elle partagea la sienne avec Harry, Ron et Neville, qui n'avaient pas l'air heureux de la retrouver. La traversée fut agitée, et c'est avec soulagemment qu'elle mit pied à terre. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri d'admiration : devant elle, se dressait le majestueux château de Poudlard. Hagrid rassembla les premières années devant l'imposante porte, puis le géant frappa trois coups secs.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce chapitre entraînera beaucoupd e modification de l'histoire, surtout pour le tome trois ! A vous de deviner lesquelles ! Bisous à tous,  
  
Link 


	7. Le Choixpeau magique

Bonsoir tout le monde !!  
  
Voilà un chapitre assez court, avec une petite modification par rapport à l'oeuvre originale, mais modification très importante, qui aura des répercutions bien plus tard. Bonne lecture !  
  
Miliem : Les chapitres seront plus longs au fur et à mesure, ne t'inquiète pas ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture  
  
Crazydarkwitch : Le paradis, tout de suite... mdr. Merci pour ta review, et ne bois surtout pas de lait périmé ! Lol  
  
Ankou : LA reine les aime rouge, du plus éclatant des rouges !  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange (X3): Coucou !! Ba alors, pinochio, on a le nez qui s'allonge ? C'est pas beau de mentir ! Lol J'espère que les chapitres t'ont plus ! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de mettre en scène les parents d'HArry. Pour les caractères, c'est aps évident. Heureusement qu'on a un apperçut dans la pensine de Rogue dans le tome 5 ! Et oui, ej vais faire tous les tomes. J'ai quasiment fini le premier, et j'ai déjà songé au deux et au trois... Et c'est du boulot ! Heureusement que Ankou m'aide, sinon, je serai aps dans la merde ! Lol Pour la répartition d'Hemrione,r éponse ci dessous ! Bisous  
  
Spaz : Merci pour tes compliments. Les modifs, il va y en avoir, mais ce sera plus flagrant pour le tome 3 ! Bisous et bonne lecture  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Merci pour ta review, elle est super sympa ! Sirius est-il le parrain de Hermione ? Réponse dans le tome 3, Hermione et le prisonnier d'Azkaban... Bisous !  
  
Dark-evil-Angel : Ouais, HERMIONE AU POUVOIR !! lol Merci pour ta review, et gros bisous  
  
Sohaya : c'est pas grave pour la review, c'est pas moi qui vais t'engueuler ! Lol Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous  
  
The mistake : Merci pour ta review, j'epsère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous  
  
Yoann : Merci pour les compliments. Ti'nquiète pas, je continue !! Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Le Choixpeau magique  
  
La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Hermione eut un sourire. Le professeur McGonagall venait d'apparaître. Cette dernière balaya la foule d'élève du regard et posa ses yeux sur Hermione. Il sembla à la jeune fille que le professeur lui avait fait un petit sourire.  
  
- Professeur, ils sont à vous ! s'exclama le géant.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi...  
  
Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le hall, en suivant la directrice adjointe. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite salle, où ils furent serrer les un contre les autres. McGonagall expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et le détail de la soirée à venir.  
  
- La cérémonie de répartition va avoir lieu, finit par dire le professeur. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.  
  
McGonagall s'eclipsa par une porte, et aussitôt les bavardages reprirent.  
  
- Comment font-ils pour nous selectionner ? demanda Harry. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait faire un combat contre Dumbledore, tu te rends compte ? Autant rentrer chez moi tout de suite...  
  
- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il fallait affronter un troll, répondit Ron.  
  
- Experliarmus, lumos, wingardium leviosa, alohomora... commença à réciter Hermione.  
  
Neville la regarda comme si elle était folle.  
  
- Ce sont les sorts que j'ai appris cet été, balbutia Hermione, pour se justifier.  
  
Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit : deux fantôme étaient entrés dans la pièce et parlaient d'un certain Peeves. Puis les deux spectres se mirent à discuter avec un groupe d'élèves, laissant Hermione retourner à sa litanie de sort. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses reflexion par une voix brusque. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui était revenue, et qui leur intimait de se mettre en rang. Une fois cela fait, les nouveaux élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Plusieurs cris d 'exclamation survinrent quand les premières années virent le plafond magique. Neville était abasourdi.  
  
- C'est un plafond magique, lui expliqua Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. C'est dans l'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement, et Ron haussa les sourcils. La directrice adjointe posa sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau bouffé aux mittes. Hermione pensa qu'Oncle Dave aurait aimé l'offrir à un de ses amis accessoiriste. Cependant, le chapeau se mit à bouger, puis à chanter. Il fit la description des quatres maisons, des qualités nécessaires pour y rentrer. A la fin, les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre.  
  
- Il suffit de porter le chapeau ! Je vais tuer mon père ! s'exclama Harry, visiblement soulagé.  
  
- Et moi, Fred et George... répliqua Ron.  
  
Hermione sentit elle aussi son inquiétude s'envoler. Elle était sure d'être répartie, mais la question était où ? Elle ne voulait absolument pas aller à Serpentard. Avec ce qu'elle avait lu sur les élèves qui sortaient de cette maison, il faudrait être fou pour vouloir faire sa scolarité là-bas. Pourquoi pas serdaigle ou gryffondor ?  
  
McGonagall appelait les élèves un par un. Ces derniers posaient le chapeau sur la tête et attendaient le verdict. Une fois celui-ci prononcé, ils se dirigeaient vers une des table. Drago Malefoy fut envoyé à serpentard, ce qui renforça le dégoût d'Hermione pour cette maison.  
  
- Granger, Hermione ! appela McGonagall, d'une voix forte.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'avança calmement et avec une assurance feinte vers son professeur, des mumures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.  
  
- Elle a dit Granger ? demanda une élève.  
  
- La Hermione Granger ?  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret et mit sur sa tête le choipeau que lui tendait McGonagall. Il lui tomba sur les yeux, la plongeant dans le noir complet.  
  
- Hum... Ca va être difficile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. Très difficile, même.Je vois beaucoup de courage, de grandes qualités intellectuelles, une profonde exigence de qualité, du talent... Où vais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle, pourquoi pas... Non, tu serais mieux à Serpentard.  
  
- Pitié, pas serpentard ! supplia Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Cette maison t'aiderait à t 'accomplir. Mais il est vrai que tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis avec tes origines. Bon, tu iras à... GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Le dernier mot résonnait dans la salle quand Hermine retira le choipeau et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Harry et Ron émirent des grognements. Deux garçons roux scandaient " Granger avec nous ! Granger avec nous ! ". Hermione s'assit à côté d'eux et il s'avéra qu'ils étaient des frères de Ron, ainsi qu'un autre, préfet. C'était Percy. La répartition continua et Potter et Weasley furent eux aussi envoyés à Gryffondor. Une fois le dernier élève répartit, McGonagall emporta le choixpeau et le tabouret, laissant Dumbledore faire un petit discours , leur souhaitant bienvenue et surtout, bon appétit. Cependant, il finit par les mots " Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! " et Hermione se demanda s'il n'était pas sénile. Mais Percy répondit à Harry que non, Dumbledore n'était pas fou, mais un génie, et que les génies étaient souvent incompris.  
  
Le repas fut délicieux. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicolas de Mimsy- Porpington, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, vint se présenter. Les élèves parlaient de leur origine, de leur passion, ou faisaient tout simplement connaissance, mais Hermione ne participa pas beaucoup à cet échange. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et observait la table des professeurs. Hagrid buvait, McGOnagall parlait avec Dumbledore tandis que Quirell discutait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux. Et tout se passa rapidement. Cet homme fixa Hermione du regard et aussitôt elle ressentit une violente douleur, aigûe, fulgurante, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur et se plaqua la main sur le front.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Percy.  
  
- Rien... Qui est le professeur qui discute avec Quirell ? Répondit-elle.  
  
La douleur avait disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, mais cet homme n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier énormément.  
  
Ah, tu connais déjà Quirell... L'autre, c'est Rogue. Il enseigne les potions et est le directeur de Serpentard. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il voudrait enseigner la matière de Quirell. Ce dernier a toutes les raisons d'être nerveux !  
  
Le repas se finit et les assiettes et mets restants disparurent. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et commença son discours. Il expliqua une partie du règlement de l'école, à savoir que la forêt interdite portait bien son nom. Cependant, quelque chose retint l'attention d'Hermione.  
  
- L'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est strictement interdit, à moins que vous ne désiriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...  
  
Harry éclata de rire, mais il était bien le seul. Percy répliqua au garçon que Dumbledore était sérieux, et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à rire. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et se jura de ne jamais aller dans cette partie du château. Après avoir chanté l'hymne de l'école, les premières années furent accompagner par Percy dans leur salle commune. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui ne craint et respecte que le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme des serpentard. L'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors était le tableau d'une grosse dame. Percy donna le mot de passe, Caput Draconis, et tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le trou laissé par le tableau qui avait pivoté. Hermione observa quelques minutes la salle commune. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable.  
  
En montant dans le dortoir des filles, elle vit Harry qui discutait avec Ron.  
  
- Avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur offertes par mon père, on va bien s'amuser cette année... dit le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.  
  
Hermione se promit d'en savoir plus. Elle entra dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit rapidement. Elle fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Malefoy, Quirrel et Rogue étaient là, sa tête lui faisait mal, et ils riaient de manière démente. Puis, un éclair vert surgit de nulle part. Elle se réveilla, baignée de sueur, tremblante. Elle respira lentement et se rendormit, pour n'avoir plus aucun souvenir de ce rêve le lendemain matin.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà, petit chapitre, mais super important. Enquoi le fait qu'HArry est déjà la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du pmaraudeur va-t-il changer le cours de l'histoire ??? A vos reviews, prêt... PARTEZ !! lol  
  
A bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Hermione,  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	8. LE MAITRE DES POTIONS

  
  
Bonsoir tout le monde,  
  
Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai déménagé et ai été privé d'internet pendant trois longues semaines !! Aussi, rassurez-vpous, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pas de réponse aux reviews ce soir, car je dois uploadé toutes mes fics, et ça va être long (et puis je bosse demain, donc faut que je dorme un peu ! ;o)  
  
Aussi bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 8 : LE MAITRE DES POTIONS  
  
- Là, regarde.  
  
- Où ?  
  
- Celle avec des livres pleins les bras.  
  
- Avec les cheveux broussailleux ?  
  
- Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?  
  
Dès qu'elle eut quitté le dortoir, Hermione entendait murmurer sur son passage, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Les élèves n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds dès qu'elle entrait quelque part ?  
  
Hermione s'était tout de suite habitué au château. Elle faisait attention de ne pas passer au travers des fantôme, elle avait réussi à éviter Peeves jusqu'à présent, et son édition de l'histoire de Poudlard comportait un plan de l'établissement. Heureusement que l'emplacement des salles de classe n'avait pas changé ! Seule ombre au tableau : le concierge, Rusard, et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Ce dernier pistait les élèves en attendant de les prendre en faute. Il avait suivi Hermione pendant un moment alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Le concierge ne croyait pas qu'un élève pouvait se rendre dans cet endroit dès la première matinée, et c'est Quirell qui était venu lui porter secours. Les cours commencèrent vite, et Hermione se sentait à l'aise. Agiter une baguette magique et prononcer des formules étaient comme naturel pour elle. Tous les mercredis soirs, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les bases de l'astronomie, ce qu'Hermione avait déjà vu avec des amis de son oncle qui l'avait emmené plusieurs fois à la Nuit des Etoiles. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres avec le professeur Chourave, la sympthique directrice des Poufsouffle. Contrairement aux autres élèves, Hermione adorait les cours d'histoire de la magie. Certes, le professeur, un fantôme du nom de Binns était quelque peu soporiphique, mais la matière était passionnante. Flitwick, le directeur de serdaigle, était le professeur d'enchantement. C'était un minuscule sorcier, mais excellent pédagogue. Au début du premier cours, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom d'Hermione et tomba à la renverse. Le professeur McGonagall était différente, mais elle devint rapidement le professeur préférée d'Hermione. Elle était stricte, sévère, exigeante, mais surtout très intelligente. La leçon fut particullièrement intéressante. Il fallait changer une allumette en aiguille. Hermione fut la seule à avoir un résultat à la fin du cours, et McGonagall avait montré son travail à toute la classe. Elle s'attira quelques regards jaloux, surtout de la part de Ron et Harry, mais le professeur la gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires.  
  
Le cours de Quirrell était assez comique. La salle puait l'ail, à tel point que les élèves faisaient courrir la rumeur qu'il en mettait dans son turban pour éloigner les vampires. Hermione constata avec fierté qu'elle avait une grande avance sur tous les élèves de premières années, sans exception. Elle, la fille de moldus, surpassait les enfants de vieilles familles sorcières, tel les Weasley, les Potter ou les Malefoy.  
  
Le vendredi matin, Hermione était une des premières à la grande salle. Elle vit sur son emploi du temps qu'elle allait avoir son premier cours de potions magiques, en commun avec les serpentards. Après avoir fini son repas, elle allait partir quand un hibou vint déposer une lettre devant son assiette. Elle déplia le parchemin et y trouva un mot d'Hagrid, l'invitant à boire le thé cet après midi, puiqu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle prit sa plume et griffonna une réponse positive que le hibou remporta immédiatement. Elle passa quelques minutes à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres et se dirigea vers les cachots. Lors du banquet de début d'année, elle s'était rendu compte que Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle s'était trompé. A la fin du premier cours, elle pouvait affirmer que Rogue la haïssait.  
  
Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Il marque une pause quand il arriva au nom d'Hermione.  
  
- Hermione Granger. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.  
  
Les serpentard se mirent à ricaner, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Le professeur se lança ensuite dans un long monologue qui devait avoir pour but de les terrifier. Mais elle en avait vu d'autres ! Hermione se promit de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait.  
  
- Granger ! Dit soudain Rogue. Qu'obtient-on en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
  
- Un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort vivant, professeur, répondit calmement Hermione.  
  
Les yeux de Rogue lançait des éclairs. Il avait l'air furieux.  
  
- Granger, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me raporter un bézoard ?  
  
- J'éventrerai une chèvre et prendrai la pierre qui se situe dans son estomac, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
  
Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût et fusilla les quelques élèves de gryffondor qui avait pouffé de rire de la réponse de leur camarade. Le professeur tenta une dernière fois de coller l'élève.  
  
- Granger, donnez-moi la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup !  
  
IL n'y en a pas, professeur. Cette plante a trois appellations : les deux que vous venez de donner, et une autre qui est l'aconit, répondit Hermione.  
  
- POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?  
  
Tous les élèves firent crisser leur plume sur le papier.  
  
- Granger, votre impertinence coûtera un point à gryffondor, ajouta le professeur.  
  
La suite du cours fut pire. Rogue mit les élèves deux par deux, et ils commencèrent à faire une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Hermione se retrouva avec Lavande Brown. Elles s'en sortaient très bien, mais Neville fit fondre le chaudron qu'il partageait avec Seamus. Rogue le traita de tous les noms et retira un point à Hermione, l'accusant d'avoir saboté la potion de son camarade, pour, paraît-il, paraître plus brillante. Hermione faillit répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais Lavande lui écrasa le pied.  
  
En sortant des cachots, Hermione était déprimée. Elle avait fait perdre deux points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine. Cependant, elle se souvint qu'elle en avait fait gagner 30 autres en métamorphose et sortilège, alors elle se dit que cela faisait une moyenne honorable. C'est le coeur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Cependant, un chape de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle discutait avec le géant que Ron et Harry arrivèrent. Hermione resta quelques instants, pour faire plaisir au géant, pour s'éclipser dès qu'elle le put. Avant de partir, elle remarqua un extrait de la gazette du sorcier : « Cambriolage à gringotts ». Sur le chemin du retour, les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le cambriolage avait eu lieu le jour où Hagrid l'avait emmené au chemin de traverse. Le coffre qui avait été fracturé était celui dans lequel Hagrid avait pris le colis. Les voleurs étaient arrivés trop tard. Hermione se demanda où était ce fameux paquet à présent. Elle était furieuse que ces deux crétins de Potter et Weasley soient arrivés ! Elle avait plusieurs questions à poser à Hagrid, ne serait-ce s'il connaissait la raison de l'antipathie que Rogue lui portait.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review serait la bienvenue !!  
  
Bisous et bonne nuit,  
  
Link 


	9. DUEL A MINUIT

Coucou tout lemonde !

Mes ennuis de pc sont presque fini, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette grande saga ! J'espère que ovus aimerez autant. Je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews, désolée, mais j'ai encore des fichiers formatés à récupérer.

Bonne lecture, et excusez-moi encore pour l'attente !

°°°°

CHAPITRE 9 : DUEL A MINUIT

L'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva vite. Le 19 septembre, elle reçut un cadeau de son oncle, un livre sur l'astronomie, mais vu par les moldus. Hagrid lui offrit une jolie petite chouette blanche, qu'Hermione appela Athéna. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, McGonagall la retint quelques instants et lui souhaita de vive voix un bon anniversaire. Elles prirent le thé, discutant de tout et de rien et Hermione regagna son dortoir, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis son arrivée ici. Mais le lendemain, tout se gâta. Les potions n'étaient malheureusement pas le seul cours communs avec les serpentards. Il y avait aussi le vol sur balai. Et autre malheur pour Hermione, c'était la seule matière qui ne pouvait s'apprendre dans les livres. Malefoy, Weasley et Potter se vantaient, séparemment, de voler comme des divinités, et ne parlaient que de Quidditch. Neville était comme Hermione : il n'avait jamais été sur un balai, sa grand mère trouvant que cela était trop dangereux. Elle avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque donnant des conseils sur la manière de voler, et elle le dévora pendant le petit déjeuner. Neville reçut pendant le repas un colis de sa grand-mère. C'était un Rappeltou, ce qui fit plaisir au garçon. Malefoy voulut faire l'imbécile avec, Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond, ravis d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre avec l'odieux serpentard, mais McGonagall arriva et coupa court à ses mauvaises intentions.

L'après midi arriva, et les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur leçon de vol. Le temps était clair et le vent soufflait doucement. Les serpentards étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais. Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva rapidement. Elle leur donna les premières consignes. Hermione mit la main au dessus de son balai et dit fortement debout. Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui même et retomba sur le sol, tandis que celui d'Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Il fallut ensuite enfourcher les balais et le professeur passa pour corriger la position des élèves. Hermione fut reprise plusieurs fois, et Bibine dit à Malefoy qu'il tenait son balai comme un manche, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry et Ron.

Coup de sifflet, un accident : Neville est parti trop tôt, s'est élevé trop haut, et a paniqué. Il s'est écrasé et a le poignet fracturé.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, dit le professeur en soulevant Neville. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Quant aux autres, je vous préviens, vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon je vous garantie que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Dès que Bibine et Neville se furent éloigné, Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Il aura mieux fait de ne jamais venir à Poudlard, ce gros molasson ! ricana le serpentard.

- Tais-toi Malefoy ! Sécha Parvati Pati.

- Tu prends la défense de Longdubat, Patil ? Demanda Parkinson, narquoise. Je ne savais pas que les gros pleurnichard t'attiraient...

- Regardez ! S'écra Malefoy en se précipitant vers l'endroit où Neville était tombé.

Il ramassa le Rapeltout

- C'est le truc débile que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé...

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, dit calement Hermione en s'approchant du serpentard.

Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de parler pour voir la suite des évènements. Malefoy la regarda avec dédain.

- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre garçon puisse le retrouver. Sur une branche bien haute, par exemple...

- Pour la dernère fois, donne moi ça, continua Hermione froidement.

Mais Malefoy enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Harry commença à faire de même mais Hermione l'interrompit et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa dans la direction de Malefoy.

- Stupefix ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le sort passa à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier ricana.

- Alors Granger, on ne sait pas viser ?

Il ravala son sarcasme quand le sort suivant lui frôla la joue. Il tenta d'amorcer une descente, mais dut remonter en flèche car sa trajectoire fut coupée par un troisième sort.

- Que fais-tu, Granger ? Demanda Malefoy, peu sûr de lui.

- D'après toi... répondit-elle calmement, en continuant de jeter des sorts.

Malefoy ne pouvait regagner la terre ferme. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher du sol, Hermione lui jetait un maléfice.

- J'ai compris... murmura Parvati à Ron. Elle tente de gagner du temps. Si Bibine revient et qu'elle voit Malefoy dans les airs, il sera renvoyé...

Ron frissonna. Hermione avait un petit côté serpentard qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu l'explication de Patil, grimpa à son tour sur son balai et s'envola.

- HARRY ! NON ! Cria Hermione en baissant sa baguette. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Mais Potter ne l'écouta pas. Il arriva bientôt au niveau de Malefoy. Ce dernier lança le Rapeltout en l'air et se dépêcha d'atteindre la terre ferme. Harry plongea à toute vitesse en direction du sol. Il tendit la main, attrapa l'objet de Neville et remonta en chandelle, évitant de peu une collision avec la pelouse. Les élèves applaudirent, sauf Hermione qui bouillait intérieurement. Harry attérit en douceur en brandissant l'objet. Son sourire disparut rapidement quand il entendit McGonagall hurler.

- HARRY POTTER !!

Le professeur arriva en de grandes enjambées, l'air apparemment choqué.

- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

- Suivez-moi...

Harry, penaud, posa le balai et suivit sa directrice de maison. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire. Bibine revint quelques instants après que McGOnagall et Harry aient disparut et la leçon put reprendre. Hermione eut beaucoup de difficulté, et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises de son balai. Elle avait le vertige depuis toujours, et cette leçon n'améliorait rien. A la fin du cours, elle se jura de trouver une excuse pour sécher le reste de l'année.

Le dîner fut animée à la table des gryffondor. Apparemment, Harry venait d'être recruté comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de leur maison. Plusieurs personnes vinrent le féliciter, mais pas Hermione. Malefoy arriva avec Crabbe et Goyles, et provoquèrent Ron et Harry. Hermione tendit l'oreille et elle entendit que Drago provoquait Potter en duel, le soir même. Dès que les serpentards furent partis, elle s'approcha d'HArry et de Ron, qui mettaient au point une technique pour piéger les serpentards.

- Excusez-moi... murmura-t-elle.

Les deux garçons levèrent le nez et la dévisagèrent.

- Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille ? Grommela Ron.

Hermione ne releva même pas la remarque.

- Cette histoire de duel ne me plaît pas. Il ne faut pas que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans les couloirs du château. Vous allez faire perdre des points à gryffondor et ce n'est pas vraiment intelligent...

- Et ca ne te regarde pas, coupa Harry.

- Salut, et bonne soirée, conclut Ron.

Hermione leur jeta un regard digne du professeur McGonagall et s'éloigna la tête haute en direction du dortoir.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Bientôt minuit, pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle se rappela soudain que c'était quasiment l'heure du duel. Elle se leva silencieusement et passa une robe de chambre. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle vit Harry et Ron chuchotant.

- Harry, je ne peux croire que tu vas faire ça... dit-elle.

- Retourne te coucher, toi ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Viens, dit Harry à Ron.

Les deux garçons firent pivoter le tableau et sortirent dans le couloir. Hermione les suivit, et remarqua une cape dans les mains d'HArry.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux arrêter de nous pister ? S'énerva Ron.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité... Grâce à ça, on ne se fera pas voir.

- Mouais... Et bien, à demain, quand vous serez virer...

Elle allait faire demi tour quand elle remarqua que la grosse dame avait disparut. Elle était coincée dehors.

- Merci bien ! Dit-elle sèchement. Maintenant, je suis obligée de venir avec vous.

Ron étouffa un juron tandis qu'HArry poussa un soupir résigné.

- D'accord, tu viens, mais dépêche-toi, on va être en retard...

Hermione se glissa avec eux sous la cape d'invisibilité et ils se mirent en route. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'ils remarquèrent Neville. Ce dernier était allongé sur le sol, et dormait profondément. Hermione le réveilla doucement. Neville s'étira et expliqua qu'il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe. Ron gromela une fois encore, car Harry ne voulait pas laisser Neville dans le couloir. Mais trop nombreux à présent, la cape d'invisibilité ne leur servait à rien. Harry consulta la carte du maraudeur et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des trophée, lieu du duel. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais Malfoy ne vint pas.

- Il est en retard... murmura Ron. Il a du se dégonfler.

- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi bête ! Répliqua Hermione. Depuis le temps que je vous dis que c'est un piège.

Au même moment, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les alerta. Hermione sortit sa baguette et attendit. Une voix, mais pas celle de Malefoy, se fit entendre.

- Cherche ma belle, ils ne peuvent être bien loin.

C'était Rusard. Harry avait oublié de vérifier sur la carte des maraudeurs. Hermione fit signe aux autres de la suivre en silence. Ils s'éclipsèrent par une autre porte quelques secondes avant que Rusard n'entre dans la salle des trophées. Les quatres gryffondors s'engagèrent dans une longue allée dans laquelle s'alignaient des armures. Mais Neville trébucha sur l'une d'entre elle, s'accrocha à Ron pour se rattraper, et les deux garçons tombèrent ensemble, renversant la dite armure. Le bruit qui suivit aurait pu réveiller un mort.

- ON FILE !!! hurlèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

Tous se mirent à courir sans même se retourner. Ils foncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et s'éclipsèrent derrière une tapisserie qui était en fait un passage secret. Ils continuèrent à courir pendant un long moment, puis , épuisés, s'arrêtèrent.

- Je crois qu'on l'a semé... bafouilla Harry, hors d'haleine.

- Je vous avez prévenu. C'était un piège. Malefoy n'a jamais eu l'intention d'aller au duel, mais a tout balancé à Rusard... grogna Hermione, en reprenant son souffle.

Ils allèrent se remettre en route pour la tour des gryffondor quand Peeves surgit de nulle part.

- Alors les petits nouveaux, on se fait un Poudlard by night ? Ma conscience me dicte d'en parler à Rusard, pour votre bien... ajouta-t-il, plein de malice.

- Peeves, dégage, laisse-nous passer, s'exclama Ron.

- NON ! Coupa Hermione.

Trop tard. C'était la chose à ne surtout pas dire.

- ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! Hurla Peeves.

Les quatre gryffondor se remirent à courir à toute allure jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

- On est fichu ! Se mit à gémir Ron.

- Mais non, pousse-toi de là ! Ordonna Hermione.

Elle tapota la serrure avec sa baguette.

- Alohomora, murmura-t-elle.

Un déclic se fit entendre, et Hermione ouvrit la porte. Tous s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et Harry ferma la porte. Ron et Harry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que Neville tapote sur l'épaule de Potter, qui consultait la carte du maraudeur. Ron était occupé à entendre ce que Rusard et Peeves se disaient. Heureusement pour eux, le spectre ne les dénonça pas, allez savoir pourquoi. Quand les gémissement de Neville devinrent insistant, Harry se retourna. Un gros chien à trois tête se dressait devant eux et grognaient. Ron s'était plaqué contre le mur, tandis qu'Hemrione avait sa baguette levée et ne bougeait pas.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, si la voie est libre, tu ouvres doucement la porte, et vous sortez un par un, sans geste brusque.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Un coup d'oeil sur la carte du maraudeur lui appris que Rusard était parti de l'autre côté. Il fit ce que Hermione lui intimait et sortit le premier, suivi par Ron et Neville. Hermione les rejoint rapidement. Elle était sortie de la salle à reculon, sans quitter le monstre des yeux. Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et ils se remirent à courir.Ils arrivèrent heureusement jusqu'à leur salle commune sans encombre. Les quatre élèves restèrent un moment silencieux, reprenant leur souffle. Hermione s'assit à même le sol. Ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

- Pourquoi gardent-ils un monstre dans une école ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca t'arrive de te servir de tes yeux de temps en temps ? Demanda Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. Le chien gardait une trappe...

Elle se leva et les fixa méchamment.

- J'espère que vous êtes satifait. A cause de vous, on aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire renvoyer. Alors je vais me coucher, avant que vous ne projetiez de faire d'autres inepties...

Elle partit dans son dortoir, retira sa robe de chambre et se coucha. Elle fit un cauchemar, cette nuit là. Rogue demandait au gros chien à trois tête de l'attaquer, et ce denier lançait des éclairs verts.

°°°°°°°°

J'espère que ovus avez aimé ! J'ai le droit à une petite review ? Lol

Gros bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	10. HALLOWEEN

Coucou tout le monde !!

Voilà la suite, je sais, avec énormément de ratard. Sans plus de parlotte, voilà le chapitre ! Merci à mes revieweurs : Draco-tu-es-a-moi (pas d'histoire Hermione/Drago prévu pour le moment, désolée !) lol otte1, Spaz313 (Hermione va beaucoup changé, mais pas dans le tome 1, tu verras bientôt !), Ankou (bisous amour), Gedauphin (merci), Maly (oui, tous les livres seront faits !), Amy Malfoy1 (idem, les sept tomes sont prévus), Chii (c'est normal, les changements sont faits au fur et à mesure, par exemple, le chapitre 9,mais plus flagrant dans le tome 2 déjà bien avancé), Grind, dark-evil-angel, Le Saut de l'Ange (pour les couples, je sais pas encore, mais je vous réserve des surprises !)

Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

°°°°

CHAPITRE 10 : HALLOWEEN

Le lendemain, Hermione fut satisfaite de voir la mine déconfite de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux de voir qu'Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas fait prendre. Les deux gryffondors parlaient de ce que le chien à trois têtes pouvait garder. Hermione y avait pensé la veille au soir et en était venue à la conclusion suivante : le paquet kraft qui se trouvait à Gringotts est maintenant dans la trappe que garde cette bestiole. " Affaire résolue, passons à autre chose ", pensa-t-elle en déjeunant, loin de Harry et Ron, à qui elle ne voulait pas parler, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Hermione haussa les sourcils quand Potter reçut un paquet par hibou dont la forme laisser deviner ce dont il s'agissait : un balai. Ses parents, avec l'autorisation de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, lui avait acheté un balai. Harry et Ron quittèrent la salle rapidement avec le paquet, et Hermione remarqua qu'ils furent aussitôt suivi par Malefoy et ses deux chiens de garde. La jeune gryffondor finit tranquillement son petit déjeuner, et alla directement en cours. La journée se passa bien, et elle récolta pas mal de point pour gryffondor. Malefoy se tint tranquille, sûrement furieux qu'Harry est l'autorisation d'avoir un balai en première année.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Hermione était à Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, mais les cours et les devoirs l'occupaient. Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans la délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui caratérisait cette période de l'année. Et pour parfaire le tableau, le profeseur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait apprendre à faire voler des objets. Hermione était ravie. Elle avait déjà étudié la formule, mais ne s'était jamais exercé. Malheureusement, le professeur la mit en équipe avec Ron. Elle ne sut dire lequel des deux étaient plus furieux. Flitiwck leur expliqua longuement la marche à suivre. Harry et Seamus essayèrent, mais la plume ne bougea pas. Hermione attendait patiemment son tour. Ron tenta sa chance, mais ce fut un fiasco.

- Tu n'as pas la bonne prononciation... Il faut bien articuler, et accentuer sur le " gar ".

- Essaye, toi, si tu es si intelligente ! grogna Ron, furieux.

Hermione releva tranquillement ses manches et jeta le sort. La plume s'éleva et s'immobilisa un mètre au dessus du sol. Flitwick applaudit.

- Très bien miss Granger ! Regardez tous, elle a réussi ! Dix points pour gryffondor !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron et Harry.

- Ca ne m'étonnes pas que Tu-Sais-Qui ait essayé de la tuer, c'est un vrai cauchemard, cette fille là ! lança Ron à Harry à la fin du cours.

- RON ! s'indigna Harry.

Trop tard, Hermione l'avait entendu. Elle bouscula le rouquin, et courrut vers le château. Elle se refugia dans les toilettes des filles et pleura un long moment. Evidemment, personne ne vint la voir. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi méchants ? Comment pouvaient-ils plaisanter sur Voldemort ? Il avait tué ses parents, sa tante, avait voulu la tuer, et l'autre, ce crétin de rouquin, voulait qu'il ait réussi ? Elle n'alla pas en cours de l'après midi, la motivation lui faisant cruellement défaut. Elle savait qu'elle devrait parler à McGonagall mais pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas écouter sa raison. Elle voulait être seule.

Le soir arriva sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione allait manquer le dîner, mais elle s'en fichait. Un bruit la tira de ses pensées une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et leva les yeux. Elle étouffa un cri. Un troll des montagnes se tenait face à elle, son imposante massue dans la main droite. Hermione se releva lentement, s'appuya contre le mur et sortit sans mouvement brusque sa baguette. Le troll donna un coup de son arme sur les lavabos, qui volèrent en éclat.

- Je suis de très mauvaise humeur... Tu n'aurais pas du venir ce soir... Je vais calmer mes nerfs sur toi... dit Hermione d'une voix froide.

Le troll ne parut pas intimidé. C'était comme si il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Hermione observa la salle. La porte de sortie était derrière la créature. Il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention, pour passer rapidement, quitter les toilettes et aller prévenir les professeurs. Au moment où elle allait mettre son plan à éxecution, elle entendit le déclic de la porte qui se vérouillait. Elle hurla. Pas un cri de désespoire ou de peur, mais un cri de rage. Le troll leva sa masse et l'abattit sur elle. Hermione roula sur le côté et évita ainsi de se faire écraser le crâne. Elle se releva promptement.

- Faudra que je remercie tonton de m'avoir inscrite au judo, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, si je sors vivante. Franchement, mourir dans les toilettes, il y a mieux...

Le troll attaqua une deuxième fois, et Hermione l'évita. Elle allait jeter un sort quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ron et Harry, baguette en main apparurent.

- HERMIONE ! s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

- Harry, détourne son attention ! lança Hermione en se baissant pour éviter une coup de massue.

Potter ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Le troll se retourna, et fixa le jeune garçon ; Il se désinterressa d'Hermione et s'approcha de Harry.

- HEY ! LE TROLL ! REGARDE-MOI ! hurla Hermione.

La créature se retourna.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! s'exclama la sorcière en pointant la massue de sa baguette.

L'arme s'échappa de la main du troll et tomba lourdement sur le sol, fracassant plusieurs dalles. Harry prit son élan, et sauta sur le dos du troll pour lui enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez. Sous la douleur, la créature fit un geste brusque du bras et Harry se trouva au sol, un peu sonné.

- Wingardium leviosa ! s'exclama Ron.

La massue du troll flotta dans l'air et alla se placer juste au dessus de la tête de la créature. Weasley interrompit son sort, et le troll se retrouva assommer par sa propre arme. Harry se releva, le souffle court. Ron ne bougeait pas, baguette toujours levé. Hermione s'approcha de la créature.

- Il n'est pas mort ? demanda Ron, brisant le silence.

- Non, il est juste assommé... répondit Harry.

Hermione se pencha et récupéra la baguette toujours coincée dans la narine et l'essuya.

- Eurk... de la morve de troll... grimacèrent les garçons.

Hermione leur sourit.

- C'était un beau combat, finit-elle par dire. Et tu vois Ron, le sort, tu as réussi à le maîtriser.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire nerveux, mais furent interrompu par l'entrée des professeurs Rogue, Quirrell et McGonagall. Cette dernière était furieuse, ses lèvres livides, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? dit-elle avec avec une colère difficilement contenue.

- En fait, je... commença Hermione.

- J'ai été odieux avec Hermione ce matin, et elle s'est réfugié ici, la coupa Ron. Ensuite, quand nous nous dirigions vers la salle commune, Harry s'est souvenu qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant pour le troll. Nous sommes arrivés et nous l'avons vu. Nous l'avons enfermé dans les toilettes, mais après on s'est souvenu qu'Hermione était dedans. Nous sommes donc entré dans la pièce et elle était en train d'éviter les attaques du troll. Elle a jeté un sort pour le désarmer, c'était impressionnant. Un truc genre expelia... expilur...

- Experlliarmus ! dit doucement Hermione, qui commença à palir devant l'expression furieuse de la directrice de gryffondor.

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'était vachement impressionnant. La massue a volé et...

- Ensuite, Weasley ! s'impatienta McGonagall.

- Euh, ah oui ! Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez, et j'ai jeté le wingardium leviosa pour l'assomer avec sa massue. Et vous êtes arrivé...

McGonagall parut réfléchir un instant. Les trois gryffondors commençaient à paniquer.

- Dans ce cas... finit par dire la directrice adjointe. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Weasley, que votre conduite immature aurait pu coûté la vie à votre camarade. 5 points de moins pour gryffondor. Sinon, je vous donne 5 points chacun. Pour bonne pratiques de sortilège et pour sang froid. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance, mais il est vrai que peu de premieres années auraient pu combattre un troll adulte. Retournez maintenant dans votre salle commune.

Les trois élèves allaient partir quand McGonagall ajouta.

- Il est évident que le professeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant...

Hermione, Ron et Harry regagnèrent en silence leur salle commune, où la suite du banquet était donné. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis, se dirent merci. Ron se jeta sur les plats, et fut imiter aussitôt par Harry et sa nouvelle amie. A compter de ce jour, Hermione n'était plus seule. Il est vrai que combattre un troll adulte créait des liens.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

La suite au prochain numéro ! Je vous embrasse tous,

Link


	11. LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH

Coucou tout le monde !!!

Je sais, ça fait un bail que j'i pas uploadé ! Bon, je remercie tous mes revieweurs : Ankou ma Namour, Le Saut de l'Ange que j'adore, Maly ma mimie (désolée pour la rime pourrie), lol otte1 ma cocotte (et je continue dans la série vaseuse...), popov le buveur de smirnov, Grind le... et merde je trouve pas, et Fan-rei, à qui je promet qu'il y aura plus d'interaction Hermione/Minerva ! Alors, heureuse ? Quant aux changements de caractère d'HEmrione, je me susi tapée un trip sur l'inné et l'acquis. Voilà un brin d'explication. Et pourquoi Rogue déteste-t-il Hermione ? Vous le saurez à la fin du tome 1 !

Bisous !

000000

CHAPITRE 11 : LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH

Le temps était froid et sec en ce mois de novembre. La glace commençait à recouvrir le lac du collège et le montagnes entourant Poudlard. La saison de quidditch avait commencé, et Hagrid dégelait le terrain. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match de quidditch, et Hermione le rassurait comme elle pouvait. Elle lui prêta son exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges pour l'aider, et ce dernier dévora le livre en une matinée. Suite au combat avec le troll, Hermione décida d'être plus aimable avec Harry et Ron, et devint moins à cheval sur le règlement.

La veille du premier match, le trio s'étaient retrouvé dans la cours pour la récréation. La température était polaire, mais Hermione avait réussi à enfermer des flammes dans un bocal, et ils se réchauffaient grâce à cette douce chaleur. Mais pour Hermione, le bonheur fut de courte durée : Rogue traversa la cour à grandes enjambées en leur direction. Harry attrapa rapidement le bocal contenant les flammes et le cacha dans son sac.

- Bonjour Potter, bonjour Weasley. Granger, que tenez-vous dans votre main ?

Hermione lui montra le livre que Harry venait de lui rendre.

- Le règlement stipule qu'il est interdit d'emmener des livres de la bibliothèque dehors quand la température est inférieure à 2 degrés, dit Rogue d'une voix faussement doucereuse. Donnez-moi ça, et j'enlève cinq points pour gryffondor.

- Si c'est dans le règlement, je suis la reine mère... murmura Hermione alors que Rogue s'éloignait en boitant légèrement.

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe, ajouta Ron.

- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi il te déteste autant... interrogea Harry. Je connais bien Rogue, c'est un ami de ma mère. Avant, avec mon père, ils se détestaient, mais grâce à ma mère et à mon parrain, ça va mieux entre eux. Il venait de temps en temps à la maison et était sympa. Là, je ne le reconnais pas...

- Tu connais Rogue ? S'exclama Ron.

- Chut... répondit Harry. Ne le dis pas à tout le monde. Mais remarque bien qu'il ne me fait pas de faveur.

- Ca, c'est clair... Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander ce que je lui ai fait ? Demanda Hermione.

La salle commune fut particulièrement bruyante ce soir là. Hermione vérifait les devoirs d'enchantements de Ron et Harry, et c'était pas brillant. Potter ne tenait pas en place. Il voulait lire une dernière fois le livre que Rogue avait confisqué à Hermione, pour le rassurer, argumentait-il. Hermione se leva et décida d'aller récupérer son bien. Sur le chemin vers la salle des professeurs, elle sentit son estomac se plomber. Elle tenta de se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas avoir peur de Rogue, tout de même ! Elle frappa à la porte du bureau des professeurs, et attendit. Pas de réponse. Elle refrappa. Toujours rien. Rogue avait sûrement laissé le livre dans la salle. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et elle entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans le bureau. Le maître des potions avait sa robe de sorcier relevé au dessus du genoux et Hermione vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes. Le concierge lui passait de quoi se soigner.

- Il ne vous a pas rater, fit remarquer Rusard.

- Sâleté de bestiole ! Comment voulez-vous surveiller ses trois têtes en même temps ?

Hermione tenta de fermer la porte sans bruit, mais...

- GRANGER !

Rogue venait de hurler, la fureur se lisait dans ses yeux, et d'un mouvement brusque, il cacha sa blessure. Hermione sentit sa dernière heure arriver.

- Je venais simplement chercher mon livre... commença-t-elle.

- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ DE SUITE !!!

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courrut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la salle commune. Quand Harry et Ron virent l'expression de terreur sur le visage de leur amie, ils la questionnèrent et elle leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Rogue a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois tête le soir d'Halloween ! S'exclama Ron. C'est là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu ! Tu te souviens, Harry ?

- Oui, juste avant de... t'enfermer dans les toilettes, on a vu Rogue qui allait dans cette direction, mais je n'avais pas fait attention...

Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien ! Il a fait diversion avec le troll ! Continua Ron.

- Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Même s'il est odieux, désagréable,antipathique, tout ce que vous voulez, il ne volerait pas quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en sécurité, répliqua Hermione, pensive.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, poursuivit Harry. Rogue n'est pas un saint, mais ce n'est pas un voleur... Mais je me demande quand même ce que garde le chien.

- Mais... je suis sur que... commença Ron.

- En effet, les preuves sont contre lui pour le moment, mais on n'en sait pas assez... Allons nous coucher, tu as un match demain, Harry, conclut Hermione.

Elle aurait bien voulu dormir, mais le sommeil ne voulait la gagner. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit. Et quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait sans cesse l'expression furieuse de Rogue lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de se faire soigner la jambe.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron durent presque emboquer Harry pour qu'il mange. L'approche de son premier match lui coupait l'appétit. Vers onze heures, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Hermione vit Monsieur et madame Potter, qui avait été invité par Dumbledore pour l'occasion. Hermione discuta quelques instants avec eux, accompagnée de Ron, puis les deux gryffondors les laissèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs camarades. Le coup d'envoi fut donné, et les gryffondors hurlèrent autant qu'ils pouvaient pour encourager leur équipe. En face, les serpentards se démenaient. Les commentaires étaient signés Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, ce qui voulait tout dire. Toutes les cinq minutes, McGonagall tentait de lui reprendre le micro. Gryffondor ouvrit le score au bout de quelques minutes, faisant redoubler les hurlements d'encouragemment.

- Poussez-vous un peu !

Hagrid venait d'arriver, et s'assit derrière Ron et Hermione.

- Le vif d'or est apparut ? Demanda le géant, sans quitter le match des yeux.

- Non, pas encore... répondit Ron.

Hermione décrocha. Les sports collectifs n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Elle scruta les gradins et observa la foule. Les élèves se déchaînaient selon les phases du match. Quand le vif d'or faisait une apparition, tout le monde se levait. Quand un but était inscrit, les élèves de l'équipe marquante faisaient des bonds. Hermione regarda en face d'elle. Rogue était en train de la fixer en marmonnant quelques choses. « Sûrement des menaces d'une mort imminente et horriblement douloureuse... » pensa-t-elle. Elle détourna le regard, et se concentra sur le match. Soudain, une violente douleur à la tête se fit sentir. Elle porta la main à son front et remarqua qu'il était brûlant.

« Je ne peux pas avoir une poussée de fièvre maintenant ! « pensa-t-elle. Elle fut rapidement prise de vertige et ses forces semblaient l'abandonner. Sa vision était trouble. Elle fixa néanmoins la tribune en face de la sienne et vit Rogue qui murmurait toujours en la regardant. Ce dernier ne clignait pas des yeux. Elle s'effondra sur le banc. Ron fut le seul à le remarquer.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Rogue... Il me jette un maléfice... répondit-elle avec difficulté.

Les hurlements de la foule firent que seul Ron l'avait entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il en lui touchant le front.

- Prend le bocal à flamme dans mon sac, et met le feu à sa cape, ça va le déconcentrer...

Elle ne put dire plus, ses sens s'embrouillaient. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentit partir. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Ron avait filé en courant dans la direction de Rogue.

Quand elle se réveilla, une moitié du stade exultait. Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Ron était penché au dessus d'elle, visiblement inquiet. Il aida son amie à se relever, ce qu'elle fit péniblement.

- J'ai du bousculer Quirrel au passage... J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigeur. En fait, je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu ! Murmura le rouquin.

Ils sortirent des tribunes et attendirent Harry qui discutait avec ses parents. Quand il les eut rejoint, ils allèrent boire le thé de la victoire chez Hagrid. Ron ne put se retenir : il raconta à Harry et Hagrid ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le match.

- C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup... Je l'ai vu ! S'exclama le roux. Il était en train de lui jeter un sort : il la regardait fixement en marmonant des trucs bizarres...

- Allons, ce ne sont que des bêtises, dit Hagrid qui n'avait pas suivi ce qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient dit pendant le match. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

- Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois tête, alors plus rien ne m'étonnes de sa part, lâcha Ron.

Seul Harry ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas croire que Rogue avait jeté un sort à son amie. Mais pourtant, la tête de cette dernière venait à le confirmer. Le bruit d'une thière qui se brisa sortit Harry de ses pensées.

- Vous avez vu Touffu ? Demanda le géant.

- Touffu ?

- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec l'année dernière et je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

- Pour garder quoi ? Demanda rapidement Harry.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et ne me posez plus de questions. C'est top secret...

- Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien, remarqua Hermione.

- Mais non, Rogue est professeur, jamais il ne ferait ça ! S'exclama Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

- Et pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Hermione alors ? S'écria Ron.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire ma victime, maisje sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort, continua Hermione. Il faut fixer des yeux la personne ou l'objet visé et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois !

- Et moi, je vous dis que vous avez tort. Hermione, tu as eu un petit malaise, un coup de froid, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Rogue n'essaierait jamais de te tuer. Alors écoutez-moi bien, oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde, car c'est dangereux. C'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

- Parce qu'il y a un nommé Flamel dans le coup ? Demanda Harry.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même.

000000

Ca vous a plu ? Allez, à bientôt, gros bisous !

Link


	12. LE MIROIR DU RISED

Après deux semaines d'interdiction, quatre formatages de disque dur, 15 réinstallations de Windows XP, 150 mails envoyés pour qu'on me renvoit mes fics, me voilà de retour ! Non, je n'ai pas laisser tomber cette histoire, c'est juste qu eje dois quasiment tout réécrire... GRRR !

bref, que du bonheur ! PAs de RAR vu les mises à jour qui m'attendent ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

CHAPITRE 12 : LE MIROIR DU RISED

Noël approchait. Milieu décembre, Poudlard se réveillait sous la neige. Le lac avait gelé, et les élèves faisaient à l'heure de la récréation des batailles de boules de neiges. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient reçu une punition pour avoir ensorcellé les leurs pour qu'elles ne visent que le turban de Quirrell. Mais le pire était les cachots et leur température polaire. Les élèves étaient obligés d'être collé à leur chaudrin pour ne pas gelé sur place.

Je plains celles qui sont obligés de rester ici pour les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison... lança Drago pendant un cours de potion.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Hermione. Ses deux chiens de garde ricanèrent.

Oh, Malefoy, c'est gentil de me proposer de venir chez toi, mais... non merci ! Répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

GRANGER ! 5 points de moins pour bavardage. Retournez à votre potion.

Harry fit un clin d'oeil à son amie et le serpentard éructait de rage. Malefoy avait été vraiment désagréable depuis la défaite de serpentard, et s'acharnait sur le trio de gryffondor. Il s'amusait à dire que Ron habitait dans un taudis, qu'Harry n'était que le chien chien de la balafrée et qu'Hermione n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom. Quand McGonagall était passée dans les classes une semaine plus tôt pour avoir la liste des élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances de Noël, Hermione fut une des premières à s'inscrire. Oncle Dave lui avait dit qu'il avait un tournage à Los Angeles durant cette période. Elle avait quelques regrets, mais se consolait en se disant que Ron restait, sa famille allant rendre visite à un de ses frères, Charlie, en Roumanie et qu'elle aurait la bibliothèque de Poudlard quasiment rien que pour elle. Harry retournait dans sa famille pour les fêtes. La veille du départ, ce dernier reçut une beuglante de sa mère. Elle avait éclaté dans la salle commune.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU AURAIS PU NOUS PREVENIR QU'HERMIONE ET RON RESTAIENT A POUDLARD PLUS TOT ! NOUS LES AURIONS INVITE ! JE SUIS FOLLE DE RAGE ! C'EST UNE HONTE ! ATTEND UN PEU D'ETRE RENTRE A LA MAISON, ET TU VERRAS DE QUEL BOIS MA BAGUETTE SE CHAUFFE !

Le parchemin, de couleur rouge brique, se désintégra et Harry était blanc comme un linge. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

Oui, ma mère me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Et j'ai oublié de lui dire que tu restais ici... murmura Harry.

C'est pas grave, rassura Hermione. Ca me laissera le temps de faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel avec Ron.

Ce dernier soupira. Connaissant Hermione, il allait passé Noël le nez dans des vieux livres poussiéreux, et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potion, Hagrid arriva avec un sapin de gigantesque. On voyait à peine le géant tant l'arbre était imposant.

Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Proposa Ron.

Non, merci, c'est gentil, répliqua Hagrid.

Weasley, tu veux te faire de l'argent de poche ? Tu vises la place de garde chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, sa cabane doit avoir l'air d'un palace... s'exclama Malefoy qui venait d'arriver.

Ron se jeta sur lui et Hermione sortit sa baguette quand Rogue arriva.

WEASLEY ! GRANGER ! Dit sèchement le professeur.

Ron lâcha Malefoy et Hermione baissa sa baguette. Hagrid tenta de prendre la défense des deux gryffondor mais Rogue retira dix points. Cinq parce que Ron allait se battre, et cinq autres car les élèves n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie dans les coloirs, ce qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire. Les serpentards s'éloignèrent en ricanant.

Un jour, je l'aurai... rugit Ron.

Je les hais, je les éxècre... grommela Hermione. Rogue et Malefoy...

Je vais vous emmener voir la grande salle, ça vous changera les idées ! Dit Hagrid, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les trois gryffondors suivirent Hagrid et son arbre jusqu'à la grande salle où les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick s'affairaient à la décoration. La directrice de gryffondor indiqua à Hagrid où placer le dernier arbre. La salle était vraiment magnifique. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Demain, ce sont les vacances ! Se réjouirent Ron et Harry

Au fait, j'y pense : il nous reste une demi heure avant le déjeuner. On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque... proposa Hermione.

Tu as raison.

La bibliothèque ? Hermione, tu as réussi à les passionner ? Se mit à rire Hagrid en les suivant dans les hall.

Ce n'est pas pour travailler, le rassura Harry. C'est pour nos recherches sur Nicolas Flamel.

Encore ? S'étouffa Hagrid. Ecoutez, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber...

Mais on veut juste savoir qui il est, répondit Hermione, d'un air qu'on lui donnerai Merlin sans confession.

Les trois gryffondors tentèrent de convaincre Hagrid de leur épargner des heures de recherches, mais ce fut vain. Le géant resta muet comme une tombe. Hermione, Harry et Ron filèrent donc vers la bibliothèque. Leurs recherches restèrent au point mort. Hermione voulut aller dans la réserve interdite, mais elle se fit gentiment rabrouer par Mme Pince.

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils cherchaient à savoir qui était Nicolas Flamel, et ils n'en avaient toujours aucune idée. Hermione avait pensé demander à McGonagall, mais cette dernière se serait douté de quelque chose.

Ils allèrent dîner, et Harry leur demanda de poursuivre les recherches pendant les vacances et de le prévenir immédiatement par hibou s'ils trouvaient. IL leur laissa avant de partir sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Cela pouvait toujours servir...

Les vacances commencèrent alors et Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps entre recherches, et parties d'échec. Cette dernière se faisait battre allégrement, rendant Ron fou de joie. C'était les échecs version sorcier, et Hermione se faisait disputer par ses pièces dès qu'elle faisait une manoeuvre.

La veille de Noël, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé au sujet de Nicolas Flamel, et avaient consulté la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque.

Sûrement pas les bons ! Soupira Hermione.

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, en tombant, comme tous les matins. Mais elle fut surprise de trouver plusieurs paquets au pied de ce dernier. Le premier venait de son oncle. C'était un livre moldu sur les sorciers imaginaires. Quand on était élève à Poudlard, on savait que ces derniers avaient réellement existé. Elle se promit de le feuilleter plus tard. Elle ouvrit le deuxième paquet, plus petit, et trouva une boite de chocolat et une carte de voeux de la part des Potter. Mme Potter lui disait que c' était la dernière fois qu'Hermione passerait ses vacances seule, et qu'elle avait bien disputé Harry à ce sujet. James Potter se joignait à elle pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Le troisième paquet venait des Weasley. Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. Mme Weasley lui expliquait dans une lettre que Ron lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle, et qu'elle s'excusait du comportement de son fils en début d'année, qu'elle et son mari avait hâte de la rencontrer. Elle lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël,e t lui offrait un joli pull rouge en laine. Hermione le mit immédiatement, et alla retrouver Ron. Ce dernier avait aussi un pull, mais violet. Ce dernier soupira à la vue du pull d'HErmione.

C'est ma mère... Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé à Halloween et elle t'a prise en affection. A ce que je vois, elle t'a fait un pull à la mode Wealey. Elle nous en fait un chaque année.. Mais je n'aime pas le violet.

Les jumeaux débarquèrent dans le dortoir des garçons avec Percy, et commencèrent à embêter le préfet. Hermione offrit une boîte de chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait commandé à Ron, puis ils partirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite tous les deux boire le thé chez Hagrid toute l'après-midi, puis Hermione alla discuter un peu avec McGonagall. Elle avait des problèmes avec un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour février...

Jamais Hemione n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon. La nourriture était excellente au dîner, il y avait des pétard surprise et Hermione eu un jeu d'echec version sorcier. Elle se promit de demander à Ron de lui apprendre à jouer correctement. Dumbledore riait avec Flitwick, Hagrid et McGonagall discutaient ensemble, et Rogue tirait un tête de six pieds de long.

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta la table, elle avait les bras chargés de cadeaux. Vers minuit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, la carte des maraudeur, et partit en direction de la réserve interdite. La bibliothèque était plongée dans l'obscurité. Hermione enjamba la barrière qui menait à la réserve. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sort lumos. Elle put ainsi lire les tranches des livres qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs étagères. Beaucoup de titre étaient en latin et grec, et elle remercia mentalement son oncle de lui avoir permi de suivre des stages d'été de langues mortes. Un épais livre noir retint son attention. Elle l'attrappa délicatement et l'ouvrit. Funeste erreure : ce dernier se mit à hurler aussitôt. Hermione le referma brusquement et le remit à sa place. Trop tard : des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloirs. Hermione interrompit le sort de lumière et se cacha dans un recoin de la pièce, à temps. Rogue et Rusard venaient d'entrer.

Il y avait quelqu'un ici, j'en mettrai ma main à couper... murmura le concierge.

Et bien, trouvons-le, et après, je lui ferai passer l'envie des visites nocturnes dans le château... répliqua le maître des potions.

Hermione, toujours invisible, remarqua que les deux adultes se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle remarqua une petite porte légèrement entrouverte sur le côté. La gryffondor rentra son ventre, arrêta de respirer quelques instants et s'y glissa doucement. Les deux adultes passèrent devant la porte et s'éloignèrent. Hermione attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits de leurs pas pour s'autoriser à souffler. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils la coinceraient. La gryffondor tourna la tête afin de mieux observer la pièce. Apparemment, c'était une ancienne salle de classe abandonnée. Il y avait de vieux pupitres, un tableau à craie, et une corbeille renversée. Chose insolite, au milieu de la pièce trônait un miroir. Hermione s'approcha de celui-ci. Il était magnifique, et sur son cadre se trouvaient des inscritpions dorées. Hermione réussit à déchiffer : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen je ». Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la signification de cette phrase, elle se trouva devant la glace. Elle retint un hurlement. En face d'elle, deux personnes lui faisaient des grands signes. L'homme avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, et la femme, les mêmes cheveux ébourriffés.

Maman ? Papa ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant du reflet.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Son oncle lui avait montré des photos. Les deux personnes lui firent oui de la tête. Hermione s'approcha. Son nez touchait presque la vitre. Elle s'aperçut que sa mère pleurait. La gryffondor s'assit devant le miroir et se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Elle n'était plus à ce moment la Survivante, la première de sa promotion, mais une petite fille qui n'avait jamais connut ses parents et qui les voyait pour la première fois. Les Granger lui souriaient, lui faisaient des signes de la main, et elle les contemplaient avec un mélange de joie et de douleur. Au petit matin, elle se leva, s'arracha du visage de sa mère.

Je reviendrai ce soir... murmura-t-elle.

Hermione repartit en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle se coucha dans son lit et dormit d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Elle ne se réveilla que tard dans l'après midi. La gryffondor ne voulut dire à Ron ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Quand ce dernier lui demanda la raison de son lever tardif, elle prétexta un mal de ventre atroce.

Grâce à la carte du maraudeur, Hermione retrouva rapidement le chemin de la salle au miroir. Tout comme la veille, elle portait la cape d'invisibilité et s'assit devant le miroir. Cette fois-ci, il y avait en plus une autre personne. Elle reconnut sa tante Andromeda. Au bout d'une heure, elle retira la cape, se mettant à l'aise. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de passer sa nuit ici. Sauf une visite impromptue.

Vous êtes encore là, Granger ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Hermione se figea. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit le professeur McGonagall, adossée contre une armoire, les bras croisés.

Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, balbutia Hermione en se relevant.

Il faut croire que l'invisibilité vous rend aveugle et sourde, Granger...

Hermione fut soulagée de voir que sa directrice de maison lui faisait un petit sourire.

Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ? Je ne vous ai pas vu...

Il est vrai que j'ai le poil assez foncé quand je me transforme... répliqua McGonagall. C'est pratique, d'avoir pour animagus le chat. C'est discret, silencieux, et on ne le remarque pas.

Hermione sourit. Décidemment, c'était son professeur préféré.

Vous avez donc trouvé le miroir du Rised... continua le professeur en s'avançant vers l'objet.

Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça, dit Hermione.

Enfin Granger, c'est écrit dessus ! S'exclama McGonagall en désignant l'inscrption sur le cadre du miroir. J'espère que vous avez compris ce qu'il fait !

Hermione réfléchit un moment, et relut l'inscrption.

Je pense qu'il nous montre nos désirs les plus chers... répondit finalement la gryffondor. La phrase écrite sur le cadre veut dire « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir ».

McGonagall acquiesça.

C'est pour ça qu'il me montre ma famille...

Demain, le miroir sera déplacé. C'est le professeur Dumbeldore qui le veut. Aussi, je vous demanderai de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma meilleure élève dépérir ou devenir folle. Remettons donc la cape d'invisibilité de Potter et allez vous coucher.

Comment savez-vous que cette cape est à Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Son père l'avait déjà quand il était élève, lui expliqua McGonagall.

Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Mais j'ai peur que ce soit... indiscret...

Les questions ne sont jamais indiscrètes. Ce sont les réponses qui le sont, répliqua McGonagall.

Quand vous regardez dans le miroir, que voyez-vous ?

Une bibliothèque, répondit la directrice adjointe.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux écarquillés.

A chaque Noël, les gens me couvrent de livres, et je n'ai plus de place pour les mettre...

Hermione allait quitter la pièce quand McGonagall la rapella.

Au fait Granger ! Dix points de moins pour gryffondor. Il est interdit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs, même pendant les vacances...

La jeune fille allait protester.

Et dix point de plus, pour perspicacité, ajouta la directrice en désignant le miroir.

McGonagall lui sourit et Hermione quitta la salle désafectée. Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint son lit, Hermione se demanda si le professeur de métamorphose lui avait dit la vérité. Mais après tout, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas répondre de manière indiscrète.

La suite bientôt si tout va bien !

A plus dans le bus


	13. NICOLAS FLAMEL

Dernière upddate de la journée ! Pff, je suis vanée !

Sandawn08 : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà al suite. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Miliem : Un Hermione/Minerva ? En tout cas, ca sera pas pour ce tome, si j'en fais un ! Mdr J'adore contaminé, j'ai dû être un virus dans une vie antérieure ! Mdr

Grind : De riren pour l'update, merci pour la review ! A plus !

Manion (x2) : Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suite ! Je me suis efforcé d'imaginer pour le mieux le caractère d'Harry et sa relation avec ses parents. J'espère ne pas avoir tout faux ! Lol Bisous et bonne lecture !

Ankou : Pour le coup de main, je retiens ! Merci pour ta review !

Titus de Mystique : Merci poru ce compliment ! Franchement, on me l'avait jamais fait celui-là ! Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Bisous mon grand !

Oceana-666 : Oui, Rogue a une raison précise de détester Hermione. Tu le sauras à la fin de ce tome ! Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : NICOLAS FLAMEL**

McGonagall avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de ne pas retourner devant le miroir du Rised. Pendant le reste des vacances, elle replongea dans les recherches avec Ron, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle repensait sans arrêt à ce que le miroir lui avait montré et la nuit, elle rêvait que ses parents disparaissaient dans des éclairs de lumière verte. Hermione ne parla pas de ses rêves à Ron. McGonagall avait raison, ce miroir aurait pu la rendre folle. Mais il y avait d'autres raisons à sa folie imminente : les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel : Ron et elle avaient abandonné tout espoir de trouver quelconque renseignement sur lui, alors que la jeune gryffondor était persuadée qu'elle avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part. Harry revint de chez ses parents, et était déçu que ses amis n'aient rien trouvé au sujet du fameux Flamel. Il apporta quelques cadeaux pour ses amis, dont une petite flûte pour Hermione.

Dès le début du second trimestre, le trio recommença à arpenter la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps en raison de ses entraînement de quidditch. Un soir, il rentra dans la salle commune un peu dépité. Hermione et Ron lui demandèrent ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, et la réponse tomba.

"Rogue va arbitrer le prochan match de quidditch. C'est la défaite assurée pour gryffondor... "grogna l'attrapeur en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. "Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je dois avouer qu'il est anti gryffondor..."

Hermione devint pâle. Elle décida de ne pas aller au match. Cette décision lui coûtait, mais elle ne voulait pas un autre accident. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit sourd de chute. C'était Neville qui venait d'entrer et s'était effondré sur le sol, les jambes bloquées. Hermione se leva d'un bond, sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Neville

"Finite incantatem !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Les jambes de Neville se détachèrent aussitôt et ce dernier fut soulagé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Ron.

"C'est Malefoy", répliqua Neville d'une voix apeurée.

"Va voir le professeur McGonagall et raconte lui", conseilla Hermione.

Neville refusa, argumentant que ça lui raporterait encore plus d'ennuis avec les serpentards. Ron et Harry lui conseillèrent de se défendre. Ron fouilla dans ses poches et donna à son ami une chocogrenouille. Neville la mangea et donna la carte à Hermione. Elle reconnut celle de Dumbledore. Elle allait la poser sur la table quand elle s'écria.

"ON A TROUVE ! ON A TROUVE !"

"Mais quoi ?" Demandèrent les trois garçons, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à leur amie.

"FLAMEL ! Ne bougez pas, je reviens..."

Hermione courut dans son dortoir, et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec le livre que son oncle lui avait offert pour Noël.

"Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote ! Je l'avais sous le nez depuis le début !" Gromela-t-elle.

"Alors, qui c'est ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione le fit taire d'un regard noir.

"Deux secondes, je lis... AH voilà ! Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste à avoir fabriquer la pierre philosophale !"

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Mais vous ne lisez jamais rien !" s'exaspéra Hermione. "Bon, je vais vous faire un résumé. La Pierre Philosophale apporte fortune et immortalité."

"Une pierre qui rend immortel et riche comme Cresus ? Pas étonnant que Rogue veuille la voler !" Remarqua Ron.

"Pas d'accusation hative", dit doucement Harry. "En tout cas, on sait maintenant ce que garde le chien à trois têtes..."

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis qu'Harry et Ron réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient acheter avec la Pierre Philosophale, Hermione prit la décision de venir au match de Quidditch. Après tout, Rogue arbitrerait la partie, et serait trop occupé à favoriser les serpentards qu'à essayer d'attenter à sa vie. Cependant, plus le match approchait, plus elle devenait nerveuse. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor aussi, alors que les serpentards se pavanaient dans le château, tels les maîtres des lieux.

Hermione se demandait si c'était son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression que Rogue la suivait comme son ombre. Entre les cours, à la bibliothèque, elle le voyait partout. D'ailleurs, les cours de potion étaient devenu un calvaire et Rogue s'acharnait à tenter de retirer des points à Gryffondor. De plus, il donnait l'impression de lire dans les pensées. Savait-il pour la Pierre Philosophale ? Hermione n'espèrait pas.

Arriva l'après midi du match. Ron et Hermione, après avoir encouragé une dernière fois Harry, s'installèret dans les gradins. Hermione, anxieuse, regardait autour d'elle, observait les personnes qui l'entouraient.

"Décalez-vous un peu, Miss Granger !" Demanda une voix assurée.

Hermione sursauta, leva les yeux et sourit. McGonagall venait de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, et la jeune fille fut soulagée. Avec sa directrice de maison à ses côtés, elle ne risquait plus rien. Rogue n'oserait pas l'attaquer. Le match commença et les gryffondor ouvrirent rapidement la marque. Cependant, un troubillon vint vite gâcher la fête.

"Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs chez les gryffondor ?" Demanda Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. "Ils prennent les gens qui leur font pitié. Les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent, Potter car il n'a pas de charisme et..."

"Et l'année prochaine, tu changeras de maison et ils te prendront car tu n'as pas de cerveau, Malefoy..." répliqua Hermione.

"Malefoy, dix points de moisn à serpentard", répliqua McGonagall, sans quitter le jeu des yeux.

Hermione entendit Malefoy grommeler qu'il n'avait pas vu cette vieille chouette avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux gardes du corps. Mais ce dernier n'avait aps dit son dernier mot. En partant, il donna un cop de coude dans le dos de Neville Londubat qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Le gryffondor se leva lentement, et suivit le serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, des clameurs s'élevèrent des gradins. Hermione plissa les yeux en direction des joueurs et remarqua qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or. McGonagall eut un cri de joie.

"On est à la tête du championnat !" Éructèrent Ron et Hermione en sautillant.

Et elle fut encore plus ravie en voyant Rogue craché de rage sur le sol. Les gryffondors quittèrent le stade en direction de la salle commune, pour préparer une fête. Hermione s'affairait à fabrique d'un coup de baguette des banderoles, tandis que Ron accompagnait ses frères dans les cuisines, histoire de récupérer boissons et nourriture.

Harry arriva une heure plus tard, la mine fatiguée et sombre.

"Mais... où étais-tu ?" Demande Hermione, soudain inquiète.

"Après le match, j'ai remarqué Rogue qui allait dans la forêt interdite. Je... je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai entendu menacé Quirrell. Ron, tu avais raison, Rogue veut la Pierre. Et il oblige Quirrell à l'aider..."

A un autre moment, Ron aurait été ravi d'avoir raison, mais vu l'inquiétante nouvelle il aurait préféré avoir tort.

"Pas de panique. Pour protéger la Pierre, il doit y avoir un tas de sortilèges, de pièges..." fit remarquer Hermione.

"Et Quirrell est prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Il doit en connaître un rayon, là dessus..." murmura Ron.

"Donc, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue pour préserver la Pierre", dit Hermione.

"On est mal barré !" S'exclama Harry en se frottant les cheveux.

* * *

Une petite review ? Bisous et à bientôt,

Link9


	14. NORBERT LE DRAGON

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, j'ai trainé pour mettre la suite de cette fic, mais je viens juste de déterrer les chapitres manquant (j'ai du retourner tout mon disque dur avec un logiciel de récupération).

Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite ! Et au prochain chap, les RAR…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : NORBERT LE DRAGON**

Quirrell fut courageux au delà de toutes espérances. Il était plus pâle, semblait trembler de peur continuellement, mais apparemment n'avait pas céder à Rogue. A chaque fois que le trio passait devant le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, ils s'assuraient que Touffu gardait toujours la pierre.

Rogue, quant à lui, était de perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins. Les cours de potions étaient de pire en pire, mais savoir que Rogue n'avait toujours pas la pierre en main mettait un peu de baume au coeur.

Cependant, ces derniers jours, Hermione avait autre chose en tête que la pierre philosophale. Elle avait établi un programme de révision en vue des examens de fin d'année, et avait déjà commencé à réviser. En revanche, Ron et Harry ne voulaient pas entendre parler de révision.

- Enfin, Hermione, c'est fans très longtemps, les examens ! S'exclama Harry en essayant d'attraper son vif d'or.

- DIX SEMAINES ! C'est peu de temps. Il faut vraiment que vous vous y mettiez... répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Arrête ! T'as pas besoin de réviser, tu connais déjà tout, enchaîna Ron, la bouche pleine de brioche.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et leur répondit l'habituel « Vous verrez bien ! » avant de replonger dans son travail.

Malheureusement, les professeurs semblaient lui donner entièrement raison, en surchargeant les élèves de devoirs. Très vite, la bibliothèque devint leur point de chute quotidien. Harry et Ron maugréaient, tout en essayant de venir à bout de leur travaux. Cependant, pas facile de se concentrer quand Hermione récitait à haute voix les usages de tel ou tel ingrédient, ou jetait des sorts mineurs.

- De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien que j'essaie d'apprendre tous ces trucs, je ne les retiendrais jamais… maugréa un jour Ron en lâchant sa plume.

Hermione lui fit signe de ce terre. Derrière une bibliothèque, Harry et elle observaient Hagrid qui s'intéressait de près à un livre. Les trois adolescents baissèrent la tête et attendirent que le demi géant sorte pour regarder d'un peu plus près.

- Elever un dragon ? demanda Ron en se saisissant de l'ouvrage.

- Je m'attend au pire… soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Et si nous allions lui rendre une petite visite ? proposa Hermione en refermant son livre.

- Et sous quel prétexte, miss je sais tout ? interrogea Ron.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui parler de notre cher ami Nicolas Flamel…

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le trio fut surpris de trouver les rideaux tirés.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda abruptement le gardien des clés de Poudlard après les avoir fait rentrer rapidement.

- Qui garde la pierre philosophale à part Touffu ? interrogea directement Harry.

« Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.. » songea Hermione.

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ?

- Enfin, Hagrid, ce n'était pas dur à trouver… répondit Ron.

- Bien, mais n'en parlez à personne. Pour ce qui garde la Pierre, je n'en sais rien, et si c'était le cas, je ne le dirai pas. Si la pierre est ici, c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Elle a déjà failli être volée à Gringotts, j'image que vous aviez pigé… Mais rassurez-vous, elle est en sûreté, alors pensez à autre chose.

- Que vous ne vouliez pas le dire, soit, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard… dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Flagorneuse… murmura Harry.

- On veut juste savoir qui s'est chargé de la protection de la pierre, renchérit Ron.

- Oui, a part vous, en qui Dumbledore peut avoir une telle confiance, ajouta Hermione.

Harry mima une brosse à reluire et Ron se retint de rire.

- J'imagine que je peux vous le dire… Alors,il y a Touffu, les professeurs Chourave, Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick… Dumbledore évidemment, et Rogue aussi… énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Rogue ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Et oui, Rogue… vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? Vous voyez bien que..

- Et vous êtes le seul à savoir comment passer devant Touffu ? demanda brusquement Harry.

- Il n'y a que moi et Dumbledore…

- C'est moi ou il crève de chaud ? On peut ouvrir les fenêtres ? interrogea Ron qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Non, désolé… murmura Hagrid en regardant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait.

- Hagrid ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda le roux, bien qu'il avait deviné que la forme qui dormait sur les braise était…

- Un œuf de dragon, je l'ai gagné hier soir au pub ! répondit Hagrid, fier de lui.

Ron, Harry et Hagrid commencèrent à discuter de l'animal tandis qu'Hermione prenait sa tête dans les mains. Elle s'attendait à un gros paquet d'ennui, le premier étant que le dragon crache du feu, et que la cabane d'Hagrid est en bois…

Malheureusement pour eux, cette situation empira. Le dragon une fois née, prenait un malin plaisir à brûler tout ce qu'il avait à porter de naseau. Hagrid s'en émut, Hermione désespérait. Et comble du désespoir, Malefoy surpris une conversation entre les gryffondors. Et à partir de là ; la catastrophe débuta.

Harry, Ron et Hermione mirent plusieurs jours à convaincre Hagrid de confier « Norbert » à Charlie, le frère de Ron, qui s'occupait de dragon en Roumanie. Après âpres discussions et échange de hiboux, le rendez-vous fut fixé pour samedi soir, minuit, en haut de la tour d'astrologie. Ron, qui était de nature curieuse, se prêta volontaire pour aider Hagrid à calmer le dit Norbert. Et l'accident vint. Dans la journée de jeudi, le roux se fit mordre la main par le dragon, qui s'avéra être venimeux. Il dut quitter les cours et se rendre en urgence à l'infirmerie.

Dans la soirée, Hermione et Harry vinrent lui rendre visite. Ron leur raconta qu'il eut la désagréable visite de Malefoy qui avait prétexté lui emprunter un livre pour venir le narguer. Cependant, Malefoy avait prit le bouquin dans lequel se trouvait le parchemin de Charlie indiquant le rendez-vous.

- C'est une catastrophe… soupira Hermione en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Oui, mais trop tard pour reculer, enchaîna Harry. Et ce que Malefoy ignore, c'ets que nous avons une carte et une cape d'invisibilité. Tout se passera bien !

- Espérons… murmura Ron en grimaçant.

Arriva enfin le soir dit. Parfaitement dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione et Harry partirent récupérer Norbert chez Hagrid. Ce dernier fit des adieux émouvants au bébé dragon qui était occupé à arracher les yeux d'une peluche. Une fois l'animal enfermé dans la boite, les deux gryffondors prirent le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Ils avançaient prudemment, faisant bien attention que la boite ne sorte pas de la cape.

Minuit approchait quand Hermione et Harry arrivaient dans le dernier couloir avant de grimper dans la tour. Au loin, deux silhouettes sombres se débattaient. Enfin, en y regardant de plus près, les deux jeunes faillirent éclater de rire. McGonagall traînait Malefoy par l'oreille en direction de son bureau.

- 20 points de moins à Serpentard et une retenue ! Se balader à minuit dans les couloirs, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! rouspétait la directrice adjointe.

- Mais professeur, Hermione Granger va arriver avec un dragon ! clamait le serpentard.

- N'essayez pas de plaider la folie avec moi jeune homme, ça ne marche pas. Epargnez-moi vos sornettes !

Harry et Hermione souriaient et se délectaient de la scène. Puis, dès que le professeur et l'élève se furent éloignés, ils reprirent leur chemin. Une fois sur la tour, ils se débarrassèrent de la cape et se tapèrent dans les mains.

- Malefoy en retenue, j'aurai vécu uniquement pour ce moment ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ce sont les petits plaisirs de la vie ! rajouta Hermione, en se délectant du vent qui balayait son visage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Charlie et trois de ses amis arrivèrent en balais. A l'aide d'un harnais que les plus vieux avaient construit, la petite bande attacha solidement Norbert aux balais et, après s'être salués, tous reprirent leur route.

L'esprit léger, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la tour Gryffondor. Plus de dragon, Malefoy en punition, la gryffondor ne comprenait pas le mauvais pressentiment qui la taraudait.

- Harry, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas quoi…

- Je crois bien que deux personnes vont avoir des ennuis… dit une voix froide derrière aux.

Ils se retournèrent pour contempler le visage mauvais de Rusard.

« La cape d'invisibilité, voilà ce qu'on a oublié… » pensa Hermione un peu tard.

* * *

Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon fichier, la suite ne tardera pas !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	15. LA FORET INTERDITE

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Sans plus de bavardage, voilà la suite de cette fic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : LA FORET INTERDITE**

Ce fut une catastrophe. Rusard les emmena dans le bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière apparut rapidement, folle de rage, tenant Neville par le poignet. Hermione, affreusement nerveuse, se giflait mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu, elle qui est habituellement la prudence même, oublier la cape d'invisibilité. Harry se démenait intellectuellement pour trouver une excuse valable à leur conduite, mais rien ne pouvait justifier cela.

- Harry ! Hermione ! s'exclama Neville. Je vous cherchais. Malefoy a dit qu'il voulait vous coincer et que vous aviez un drag...

Harry secouait la tête en signe de dénégation tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous... dit McGonagall d'une rare fureur. Que faisiez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ? A cette heure en plus ! Je veux, j'exige des explications !

Hermione sourit mentalement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pouvait répondre à une question. Elle retint un rire nerveux, et resta immobile, attendant que l'orage passe.

- Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez tous deux (elle désigna du mention Harry et Hermione) raconté une histoire de dragon à Malefoy pour lui attirer des ennuis, et Londubat y a cru aussi. Vous devez être fiers de vous !

Hermione ne chercha pas à démentir. Après tout, cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser un peu plus la fureur de McGonagall, si cela fut possible.

- J'ai honte de vous, pesta McGonagall. Quatre élèves qui se baladent dans les couloirs, à une heure du matin ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé chose pareille ! Potter, attendez que votre père soit au courant ! Quant à vous, Granger, je vous croyais plus raisonnable que ça !

Hermione sentit son coeur glissait dans sa poitrine. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était décevoir McGonagall.

- Vous serez tous trois en retenue, et je retire à chacun 50 points.

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle était plongée dans des pensées tristes. Perdre la coupe, elle s'en fichait, mais décevoir McGonagall était pour elle une chose insupportable. Elle entendait vaguement Harry et Neville essayer de parlementer mais, connaissant la directrice de Gryffondor, c'était peine perdue.

Ce soir là, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir rattraper cette catastrophe ? Et c'est le visage fermé, sombre, que les trois élèves découvrirent le lendemain le décompte des points. Les autres Gryffondor croyaient à une erreur, mais l'histoire se répandit bien vite. C'est Granger, Potter et un crétin de première année qui étaient la cause de cette abomination. Harry, qui avait été le plus admiré, et Hermione, la grande gagneuse de point, la tête de classe, furent considérés comme des pestiférés. Même les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'en prenaient à eux, car ces deux maisons voulaient plus que tout la défaite de Serpentard, qui semblait être à présent compromise.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Hermione et Harry subirent injures, tandis que les Serpentard, guidés par Malefoy, leur sortaient quelques moqueries.

- Merci Granger pour le coup de main !

- Potter ! On te revaudra ça !

Il n'y avait que Ron pour rester proche d'eux, ce qui les soulageait quelque peu. Il essayait de leur remonter le moral, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses révisions, n'osant pas répondre en classe. Même si elle avait pu faire regagner la moitié des points perdus, elle ne voulait intervenir, de peur d'avoir des ennuis avec les élèves. Harry, quant à lui, s'accrochait au Quidditch, s'entraînant avec acharnement, pour tenter de gagner la coupe de son sport favori.

Hermione, qui s'était jurée de ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres, fut tentée un jour où elle sortait d'une longue séance de révision à la bibliothèque. Un gémissement se fit entendre, provenant d'une salle de classe, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle reconnut la voix de Quirrell. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être menacé. Elle s'approcha à pas feutré et tendis l'oreille.

- D'accord... Oui... gémissait le professeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce en trombe, le teint pâle, le turban désordonné, au bord des larmes. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Hermione. Elle passa sa tête et regarda la pièce. Vide. De toute façons, il semblait évident que c'était Rogue qui était là, et il a du partir par la petite porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la salle. Elle haussa les épaules, résignée. Il avait réussi. Non, presque. Restait encore Touffu. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Hagrid n'avait pas parlé.

En arrivant dans la salle, commune, elle parla de ce fait à Ron et Harry. Ce dernier était visiblement mal à l'aise, tandis que Ron écumait de rage.

- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de suppositions ! rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Et si on tente quelque chose nous même, c'est le renvoie assurer, fit remarquer justement Harry. De plus, nous ne sommes pas supposer connaître l'existence de cette fichue Pierre.

- Et que devons-nous faire alors ? demanda Ron.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre.

- Et bien, on va fouiner un peu ! répliqua vivement le rouquin.

- NON ! répondirent en choeur Harry et Hermione.

- On a déjà trop fouiné comme ça... grommela Hermione en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, les retenues furent envoyées. Harry, Hermione et Neville, sur "invitation" de McGonagall, devait rejoindre Rusard le soir même à onze heures, devant le hall d'entrée. Hermione soupira. Contrairement à son ami attrapeur, elle n'avait pas oublié ces fichus retenus, et avait pris de l'avance sur ses devoirs en conséquence. Cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid d'être punie le soir même, après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité par leur stupidité. Contrairement à Harry, elle ne pensait pas que c'était le fait de s'être baladé en pleine nuit qui méritait une punition, mais le fait d'avoir été crétin au point de ne pas couvrir ses arrières. Elle avait manqué de lucidité, et mérité sa punition pour cela. C'était son côté serpentard qui ressortait, pensait-elle avec irritation.

A la nuit tombée, donc, Harry et Hermione dirent au revoir à Ron et se dirigèrent vers le hall de l'entrée avec neville. Rusard les y attendait, l'air mauvais. Hermione haussa un sourcil à la vue de Malefoy. Elle avait oublié qu'il était puni, lui aussi. Cela lui remonta le moral.

- Ca vous apprendra à enfreindre le règlement. Allons-y ! dit-il une lampe à la main. A l'époque, on vous aurait suspendu par les pieds en guise de punition. Les châtiments corporels, c'était le bon temps. Mais les professeurs sont mous, de nos jours...

Le concierge leur fit traverser le parc en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

- C'est vous Rusard ? demanda le garde chasse d'une voix forte.

- N'imaginez pas que vous allez passer du bon temps avec ce fainéant... murmura Rusard. Il vous emmène dans la forêt interdite...

Malefoy devint blanc et laissa échapper un glapissement. Neville gémit. Harry et Hermione se regardaient, assez intéressés.

- La forêt ? Mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller ! rétorqua Malefoy qui avait perdu sa superbe.

- Comme ils n'ont pas le droit de se promener en pleine nuit… susurra le concierge.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Hagrid. Ce dernier regarda Rusard d'un ton assez antipathique.

- Ca fait une demi heure que je vous attends. Hermione, Harry, vous allez bien ? demanda Hagrid.

- Ils sont punis, alors, ne soyez pas trop aimable... marmonna Rusard.

- Je pense que votre retard est du au fait que vous leur avez la leçon ? Ce n'est pas dans votre tâche. Maintenant, partez...

- Je reviendrai les chercher à l'aube... grogna le concierge avant de s'éloigner.

- On y va ? Proposa Hagrid.

- Je refuse d'y aller, grogna Malefoy.

- Ecoute moi bien, rétorqua Hagrid. Tu as fait des bêtises, tu payes. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu fais des bagages et tu pars demain à la première heure.

Le serpentard marmonna quelque chose d'où ressortait les mots « mon père », et Hermione et Harry furent ravis de voir la panique percer dans sa voix. Neville, lui , n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise.

- Ecoutez moi bien tous les quatre, car ce que nous allons faire est risqué, reprit Hagrid.

Il les amena à la lisère de la forêt et leur montra un tronc d'arbre.

- Vous voyez cette chose argentée ? C'est du sang de licorne. Apparemment, il y en a une de blessée dans le coin. Et c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, j'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. Nous devons retrouver cette bestiole et peut-être abréger ses souffrances.

- Et si on tombe sur la chose qui a blessé les licornes, on fait quoi ? Demanda Malefoy, terrifié.

- Tant que tu seras avec Crockdur et moi, tu ne risqueras rien. On va suivre un chemin, ne vous en écartez sous aucun prétexte. On va faire deux groupes, et suivre les traces de sang dans des directions différentes.

- Je veux le chien ! dit rapidement Malefoy en se mettant à côté de l'animal aux grandes dents.

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, il est aussi trouillard que toi… Bon, alors Neville, tu vas avec Malefoy et Crockdur, et je serai avec Harry et Hermione. Si vous trouvez la licorne, vous envoyez des étincelles vertes. Si vous avez des ennuis, ce sont des étincelles rouges. Tout le monde a bien compris ?

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

- Bon, c'est parti… Faites bien attention !

La forêt était sombre et silencieuse. A la première bifurcation, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Hermione, Harry et Hagrid avaient pris sur la droite. Ils avançaient rapidement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il y avait des taches argentées partout.

- Un loup garou peut-il tuer une licorne ? demanda Harry.

- Pas assez rapide… murmura Hagrid. Les licornes ont de grands pouvoirs magiques, avant ça je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en blesser une… Ca va Hermione ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne doit pas être loin…ATTENTION ! CACHEZ-VOUS !

Le gardien de Poudlard attrapa les deux gryffondors et les jeta derrière un fourré. Hargid mit un carreau dans son arbalète et visa. Tous trois tendirent l'oreille et entendirent quelque chose qui rampaient sur les feuilles. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'évanouit.

- Il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne devrait pas y être… murmura Hagrid.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione en époussetant sa robe.

- J'en sais rien… Suivez-moi sans bruit.

Ils avancèrent plus lentement, scrutant aussi bien le sol que l'horizon. Plus tard, dans une clairière, un centaure sortit d'un buisson. Hermione n'en avait jamais vu. Elle resta abasourdi.

- Ah, c'est toi Ronan, tu m'as fait peur… dit Hagrid en rangeant son arbalète.

- Salut à toi Hagrid… Tu voulais me tirer dessus ?

- Non, mais il y a quelque chose de louche dans la forêt. Au fait, je te présente deux élèves de Poudlard : Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ronan est un centaure…

- Ca se voit… murmura Harry.

- On voit bien mars ce soir, dit rêveusement Ronan.

- Il y a une licorne blessée, as-tu vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? demanda Hagrid.

Le centaure et le demi géant continuèrent un dialogue de sourd tandis qu'Hermione observait les environs.

- Les enfants, on y va… Avec les centaures, pas possible d'avoir une réponse claire… dit Hagrid après que Ronan soit parti.

Hermione avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée depuis son entrée dans la forêt. Elle leva la tête et remarqua des étincelles rouges.

- Hagrid ! Les autres ont des ennuis !

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens ! dit le géant en armant son arbalète et en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont blessés ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Si c'est Malefoy, j'm'en fiche, mais j'espère que Neville n'a rien.

- Après tout, c'est de notre faute s'il est là…

Hermione, en plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait depuis un bon moment, se mettait à culpabiliser. Elle serrait sa baguette à un point ou les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

Au bout d'un moment, Hagrid finit par revenir, fou de rage. Malefoy avait fait peur à Neville. Les équipes changèrent : Hermione allait avec Malefoy et Crockdur car, selon Hagrid, ce petit imbécile n'arriverait pas à lui faire peur.

Ils reprirent leur route, Hermione ayant exigé que Malefoy marche à côté d'elle, et non derrière elle.

- Ca me déplait autant qu'à toi, mais au moins, je suis sure que tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme un pleutre.

- Attend qu'on sorte de là Granger, je te ferai payer tes injures…

- C'est ça… On verra…

Hermine fit signe à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une petite clairière. Au loin, la licorne était allongée, morte. Hermione s'approcha doucement et lança les étincelles vertes. Soudain, une ombre se dessina plus loin et une forme encapuchonnée rampa sur le sol en direction d'elle. Malefoy hurla de terreur et s'enfuit avec Crockdur. LA silhouette leva la tête et regarda Hermione. Du sang de licorne inondait ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha de la Gryffondor qui ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Hermione tituba et tomba sur le sol. Elle agita sa baguette nerveusement tout en se tenant la cicatrice mais n'arriva pas à faire sortir les étincelles rouges. Au même moment, des bruits de sabots retentirent et quand Hermione put enfin lever la tête, la silhouette sombre avait disparu pour faire place à un centaure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Ronan. Il avait l'air plus jeune.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement tandis qu'Hermione se relevait.

- Oui, merci… C'était quoi cette chose ? interrogea-t-elle en se frottant la cicatrice.

- Tu es Hermione Granger, dit-il après un long moment. Il faut partir, la forêt n'est pas sure pour toi en ce moment. Tu sais grimper à cheval ?

Il plia les jambes tandis qu'Hermione acquiesça. La Gryffondor monta sur le dos du centaure et deux autres arrivèrent. LA survivante reconnut Ronan.

- Firenze ! s'exclama l'autre. Comment oses-tu te comporter comme un vulgaire canasson.

- Bane, c'est Hermione Granger. Il faut qu'elle quitte vite la forêt.

- Nous ne devons pas nous opposer aux signes du destin ! reprit Bane en faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol.

- Je pense que Firenze a cru bien faire… murmura Ronan.

- Bien faire ? Nous n'avons rien à voir la dedans ! Nous ne sommes pas des ânes pour promener des humains sur notre dos.

De colère, Firenze rua et Hermione faillit tomber.

- Une licorne est morte ce soir, ça ne te dit rien ? N'as-tu pas vu les signes ? Je me dresse contre la chose maléfique qui se cache dans cette forêt et s'il faut venir en aide à un humain, ce n' est pas grave.

Sur ces paroles, le centaure partit au galop et Hermione s'accrocha comme elle le pouvait.

- Hermione, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

- Non, mais j'imagine que ça a de grandes propriétés… répondit la Gryffondor.

- Ca permet de survivre si l'on est sur le point de mourir. Mais à un prix terrible. Tuer une licorne est un acte monstrueux, impardonnable. Et dès que les lèvres touche le sang, c'est une vie maudite qui vient.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir.

- La chose boit le sang de licorne car elle ne peut avoir la pierre philosophale, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait…

- Mais qui veut cette pierre ? Tous mes suspects sont des gens bien vivants…

- N'y a-t-il pas une personne qui s'accroche à la vie alors qu'elle a tout perdu, même son corps ?

- Oh mon Dieu… Voldemort ! s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione se souvenait de ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit. Lui ne croyait pas que Voldemort était mort, qu'il attendait simplement son heure.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Harry et Hagrid arrivaient en courant.

- Non, tout va bien, grâce à Firenze, rassura-t-elle en descendant du dos du centaure. Hagrid, la licorne est morte, elle se trouve dans la clairière un peu plus loin.

- Tu es en sécurité avec Hagrid, je te laisse Hermione Granger. J'espère que les centaures se sont trompés en lisant les étoiles…

Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant une Gryffondor perplexe.

De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Hermione réveillèrent Ron et lui racontèrent les évènements.

- Donc, Voldemort veut la pierre philosophale… résuma Harry.

- Et il se sert de Rogue pour la voler, ajouta Ron.

- Ca, on n'a pas de preuve, conclut Hermione. Et puis, les centaures se basent sur la divination, et le professeur McGonagall dit que c'est une branche très douteuse de la magie.

- On verra bien si les centaures ont raison. Sur ce, je vais me coucher…dit Harry en s'étirant.

L'aube pointait déjà quand Hermione se mit au lit. Elle espérait que les centaures avaient tort, et que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous à tout le monde ! 


	16. SOUS LA TRAPPE

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bonne année 2006, bonne santé ! Merci à tous mes reviewers, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : SOUS LA TRAPPE**

Hermione Granger, longtemps après, se demanda comment elle avait pu faire pour passer ses examens en ayant la peur constante de voir Voldemort débarquer dans la salle de classe. Pourtant, Touffu montait la garde, jour après jour. La pierre était toujours en sûreté.

Dans la grande salle, dans laquelle se déroulaient les épreuves écrites, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Les professeurs fournissaient le matériel pour passer les épreuves : copies, plumes antitriches... Ces derniers faisaient aussi passer des épreuves pratiques. Flitwick fit venir les élèves un par un, pour leur faire danser un ananas sur une table. McGonagall, elle, leur demanda un exercice de métamorphose simple pour Hermione : transformer une souris en tabatière. Si l'objet conservait ses moustaches, cela faisait des points en moins. La plupart des élèves paniquèrent pendant l'épreuve de potion. Rogue leur demandait de faire une potion d'amnésie.

Hermione se concentrait sur sa potion, faisant de son mieux pour oublier les douleurs à sa cicatrice, douleurs fréquentes depuis son séjour dans la forêt interdite. La nuit, les douleurs étaient plus intenses, et la gryffondor avait demandé à McGonagall un somnifère. Cependant, son cauchemar arrivait quand même à la réveiller. Il était plus terrifiant que jamais. Aux images habituelles se superposait une longue silhouette noire, dont les mains dégoulinaient de sang de licorne. Hermione se réveillait en sursaut, les yeux exorbités, trempée de sueur.

Ron et Harry n'avaient pas autant de problèmes. Le roux se souciait de la carte du ciel et des étoiles, tandis que Harry tentait d'attraper son vif d'or en moins de 2 minutes. Voldemort leur faisait peur, certes, mais les deux garçons étaient plus accaparés par leur examen. Quant aux manigances de Rogue...

L'examen d'histoire de la magie était le dernier d'une longue série. Pendant une heure, Hermione dut répondre à un tas de questions, et utilisa le tiers de ses connaissances. A la fin de l'heure, elle maugréa intérieurement.

Pourquoi avait-elle appris par coeur le traité de 1457 au sujet de la restriction des sorts rétrécissant, considérant que ces sorts pouvaient choquer la sensibilité des gobelins, allez savoir pourquoi. 2400 pages pour rien !

- C'était trop facile... grogna Hermione en sortant du château. J'ai appris trois traités par coeur. Les gobelins, les loups garou, et l'ascension d'Elfric...

- L'insatiable ? proposa Harry en lâchant son vif d'or.

- Non, Elfric l'abruti, rétorqua Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

- En tout cas, c'est fini, nous sommes en vacances ! s'exclama Ron, la mine réjouie.

Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules du calamar géant du lac de Poudlard. Le trio trouva un arbre loin des autres élèves et Ron s'allongea, la tête dans l'herbe.

- Allez Hermione, sois heureuse ! Tu es sûre d'avoir tout réussi, alors que nous, commun des mortels, n'avons qu'une semaine de tranquillité avant de savoir tout ce que nous avons fait de travers, se mit à rire Harry.

Hermione se frottait le front.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi ma cicatrice me fait aussi mal, et de manière aussi fréquente. Avant cela me le faisait, mais moins souvent, murmura-t-elle.

- Va voir la vieille Pompom, répondit Harry négligemment.

- Non, mieux, répondit Hermione en se levant. Je vous revois tout à l'heure. A plus les gars !

Hermione s'engagea dans les couloirs du château, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte et fut soulagée de constater que le professeur de métamorphose était là.

- Entrez ! fit une voix sèche.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et la directrice adjointe fut tout de suite plus sympathique.

- Que me vaut votre visite, miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé au citron.

- J'ai quelques soucis avec ma cicatrice, répondit la gryffondor en s'asseyant sur le siège que lui désignait son professeur.

- Hum... Prenez un biscuit au gingembre, Hermione. Vous êtes allée voir Pomfresh ?

La gryffondor mangea une bouchée avant de répondre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose pour moi. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Hermione prit une inspiration.

- Je crois qu'une pierre philosophale va se faire voler d'ici peu.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de l'existence de la Pierre ? interrogea-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours adoré les romans d'Agatha Christie... répondit la gryffondor.

- Je peux vous assurer que la pierre ne risque rien. Alors oubliez toute cette affaire, Miss Granger, continua McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais tout porte à croire que...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Harry et Ron débarquèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

- HERMIONE ! hurla Ron.

- HAGRID ! TOUFFU ! bafouilla Harry. il faut voir Dumbledore.

Hermione eut un mouvement de panique. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ainsi Hagrid avait dévoilé le moyen de passer devant le chien à trois têtes.

- Weasley, Potter ! Dix points de moins pour gryffondor pour être entrés dans mon bureau sans frapper. La pierre ne risque rien, calmez-vous ! s'offusqua la directrice adjointe.

- On doit voir Dumbledore ! continua Ron.

- Il est parti au ministère. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et allez prendre l'air ! ordonna le professeur de métamorphose.

Le trio quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle commune de gryffondor.

- C'est cette nuit que la pierre va se faire voler... dit Hermione en massant sa cicatrice.

- Que Rogue va voler, tu veux dire ! répliqua Ron.

- On n'a aucune preuve... dit Harry mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai ! Rogue est l'un des coupables possibles...

Ron déglutit de travers et étouffa un petit cri. Harry devint livide. Hermione se retourna lentement. Rogue était là, l'air mauvais.

- Bonjour, fit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Ne devriez-vous pas être dehors par ce temps splendide ?

- Je... commença Hermione.

- Faites attention, tous les trois. A vous voir dans ce couloir, on peut penser que vous manigancez quelque chose. Et puis, Gryffondor ne peut se permettre de perdre encore des points.

Hermione le toisa du regard.

- Je vous préviens, Granger. S'il vous prend l'envie de vous balader une fois de plus dans les couloirs la nuit, je signerai moi -même votre renvoi définitif.

- Je pense que cette corvée sera, malheureusement pour vous, assignée au professeur McGonagall. Mais vous pouvez toujours l'échanger contre une boite de triton au gingembre, elle en raffole...

- 10 points de moins à Gryffondor, miss Je Sais Tout.

Rogue la fusilla du regard, et partit en leur tournant le dos en direction de la salle des professeurs.

- T'es folle de lui répondre comme ça, Hermione ! dit Ron, d'un ton admiratif.

- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire... murmura Hermione. Il faut impérativement surveiller Rogue. Harry, tu t'en charges. Tu le connais, tu trouveras bien une discussion quelconque à entamer avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Ron et moi allons jeter un cou d'oeil au deuxième étage, voir si Touffu est encore réveillé.

Cependant, ce plan diabolique fut avorté par la présence de McGonagall au deuxième étage.

- Mais c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes aussi collant qu'une ventouse de veracrasse ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes revenus dans les parages, j'enlèverai 50 points de plus à Gryffondor ! Est-ce clair ? rugit le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione et Ron ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et filèrent dans leur salle commune, où ils furent rejoins assez rapidement par Harry, qui avait l'air déconfit.

- Rogue n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Il m'a envoyé paître sèchement... Désolé Hermione.

Hermione soupira, mais son regard était sombre.

- Tant pis, je vais aller cherche la Pierre moi-même.

- Mais tu es folle ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer ! s'exclama Ron, inquiet par la pâleur de son amie.

- Je viens avec toi ! rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Ron, comprend que si Voldemort récupère la Pierre, ça ne servira à rien d'être à Poudlard. Le chaos régnera. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il a toujours détesté Dumbledore et les enfants de moldus. Raison de plus pour moi d'aller récupérer cette foutue pierre...

- On embarque la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, ça pourrait nous servir...

- Bon, je viens avec vous ! soupira Ron.

- Vous êtes surs ? demanda Hermione. Je suppose que ça va être dangereux et...

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser affronter Voldemort toute seule ? répliqua Harry. J'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler avec cet individu...

Après le dîner, tous les trois se mirent à l'écart dans la salle commune. Ils ne furent pas dérangés puisque toujours considérés comme pestiférés. Hermione, Harry et Ron relisaient quelques livres de cours, cherchant à apprendre le plus de sorts possibles en un laps de temps très court. Lorsque le dernier élève avait regagné son dortoir, Harry partit chercher la cape et la carte des maraudeurs.

- Bon, on la met, et on file rapidement... murmura-t-il.

- Ne me dite pas que vous allez encore vous promener ! retentit une voix derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna et fit face à Neville Londubat.

- Non, pas du tout, tu peux retourner dans ton lit, répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne te crois pas ! rétorqua Neville. Vous allez encore attirer des ennuis à Gryffondor! Je vous en empêcherai !

Il alla se mettre entre le trio et la porte de sortie de la salle commune. Il leva les poings en signe de défi.

- Ron, je fais ce que tu m'as dit, je me défends !

- Mais pas contre nous ! répondit Harry.

- Bon, on n'a vraiment pas le temps de s'amuser... marmonna Hermione. Petrificus Totalus !

Neville tomba instantanément sur le sol, incapable ni de bouger, ni de parler.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Ron.

- Maléfice du saucisson. Très efficace pour se débarrasser des gêneurs... Allons-y !

Ron et Harry frissonnèrent du peu de compassion de leur amie, mais se glissèrent avec elle sous la cape pour se diriger vers le deuxième étage.

Après avoir croiser Miss Teigne qui n'eut heureusement aucune réaction et Peeves qu'il avait pu berner grâce à Harry, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Après avoir pousser la lourde porte, ils trouvèrent Touffu endormit par le chant mélodieux d'une harpe.

- La musique est le point faible de Touffu... murmura Ron.

- D'accord...

La musique s'arrêta, et Touffu recommença à grogner. Hermione sortit de sa poche la petite flûte que lui avait offert Hagrid et se mit à jouer. Le chien à trois têtes poussa une espèce de soupir et se rendormit.

- Continue à jouer... murmura Ron à Hermione tandis que lui et Harry s'approchaient doucement du chien.

Ils poussèrent les pattes du monstre et ouvrirent la trappe. Hermione claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de ses amis et fit signe qu'elle passait la première. Elle interrompit sa mélodie et passa la flûte à Harry qui se mit à jouer immédiatement. Touffu n'eut pas le temps de se réveiller.

- Je saute. Dès que j'arrive en bas, si tout est ok, je vous appelle. Si vous ne m'entendez pas, aller chercher McGonagall. A tout de suite !

- J'espère... murmura Ron.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans la trappe. Elle tombait, et l'air humide balayait ses cheveux ébouriffés. Finalement, elle finit par atterrir avec un bruit sourd, sur quelque chose de mou. Elle se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette et jeta le sort lumos. En voyant sur quoi elle avait atterri, elle recula rapidement hors de porté. Le filet du diable voulait lui enserrer les chevilles.

- Harry, Ron ! Vous pouvez descendre, mais une fois arriver, collez-vous contre une paroi! cria-t-elle en direction de ses deux amis.

Une minute plus tard, elle vit Ron arriver et se mettre tout de suite en sûreté, puis un grognement lui signala qu'Harry avait arrêté de jouer. Il apparut sain et sauf quelques instants plus tard. Hermione fit sortir un jet de flammes bleues de sa baguette, et la plante brûla rapidement.

- Un bon petit feu, ça réchauffe ! sourit Harry en frottant ses mains devant le brasier.

- On a du bol que tu écoutes les cours de botanique... D'après vous, on est où ?continua Ron.

- A quelques kilomètres sous terre, sous le château. Bon, on avance ! reprit Hermione. Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, ils parvinrent à l'extrémité du couloir, dans une petite pièce avec une porte au bout. Harry leva les yeux et désigna le haut plafond du doigt. Hermione leva la tête et remarqua des petites clés qui voletaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers la porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir manuellement et magiquement. Cependant, rien ni fit, il fallait la clé. Harry remarqua des balais posés négligemment contre le mur et sourit.

- Faut qu'on aille chercher la bonne clé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et on va faire comment ? grommela Hermione. Il y en a plus d'une centaine.

- Laisse faire le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard...

- Vantard… ricana Ron.

Harry se concentra et, deux minutes plus tard, il avait repéré l'objet convoité. Le trio monta sur les balais, et Harry mit au point une technique de vol. Hermione devait voler haut, puis descendre en piquet, Ron voler plus bas que la clé, et remonter en chandelle pour la piéger avec Hermione, et Harry se chargeait de l'attraper. L'exécution fut laborieuse, pour cause de vertige de la survivante, mais fut néanmoins couronnée de succès. Après avoir atterri, ils se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir la porte, anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce éclairée d'une lumière presque aveuglante. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière les pièces noires. Devant eux, les blancs se dressaient majestueusement.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- On joue, c'est évident ! répondit Ron. Je pense que si on gagne, on pourra accéder à la porte du fond.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, ne vous vexez pas, mais vous êtes nuls aux échecs tous les deux, alors je prend le pilotage des opérations. Faut qu'on prenne la place de trois pièces noires... Hermione, tu prends la tour côté droit, Harry, deux cases après, et je prends le cavalier.

Le trio prit place, et les blancs commencèrent la partie. Un pion avança de deux cases. Ron donna à son tour des ordres aux pièces et la boucherie débuta. Hermione garda la tête froide, mais sentait l'inquiétude grandir. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne gagnaient pas ?

Après avoir fait pas mal de ménage dans l'échiquier, Ron fit bouger Harry pour prendre une pièce.

- Hermione, c'est à toi ! Déplace-toi de quatre cases en avant, et prend le fou noir.

Elle s'exécuta et attendit la suite.

- On a presque gagné... murmura Ron concentré. Réfléchissons...

La tension était palpable. Ron regarda alors Harry et Hermione, son regard avait quelque chose de déterminé.

- Il faut que je me sacrifie, c'est la seule solution...

- Non ! répliqua Harry. Cherche voir s'il n'y a pas une autre possibilité.

- C'est la règle du jeu ! Il faut arrêter Voldemort.

- Dis-nous ce qu'on doit faire ensuite, coupa Hermione.

- Je vais avancer et la reine me mettra hors jeu. Toi, Hermione tu avances de trois cases sur le côté, tu la prends et tu fais échec et mat. D'accord ?

- Pas de problème. Vas-y...

Harry foudroya Hermione du regard. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de connaître le mot compassion. Mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas cela de bon coeur. Elle devait arrêter le mage noir. Ron avança et fut traîné assommé par la reine hors du plateau. Tout de suite après, Hermione se déplaça de trois cases. La reine sortit de l'échiquier, et le roi jeta à terre sa couronne.

- Tu crois qu'il est... commençant Harry en regardant Ron.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Allons-y !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'engagèrent dans un couloir.

- Qu'allons-nous avoir maintenant ? demanda l'attrapeur.

- La plante, c'est Chourave. Les clés, c'est Bibine ou Flitwick, voire les deux. Les échecs, c'est McGonagall, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. Reste donc à affronter les épreuves de Quirrell, Rogue et Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte. En l'ouvrant, leurs narines furent agressées par une odeur nauséabonde. Un troll se trouvait évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sur le front, au centre de la pièce.

- Une épreuve de moins, on dirait... remarqua Harry.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fourvoyée dès le début et...

- J'ai compris... murmura-t-elle.

- T'as compris quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas Rogue qui veut voler la pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être stupide. C'est Quirrell !

- Ce peureux ?

- Pas tant que ça. C'est un excellent comédien... Meilleur que mon oncle. Le troll est le piège du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le troll lâcher pour Halloween avait pour but de faire diversion. Cela ramène donc à Quirrell. Rogue est passé devant le chien pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, et que la pierre était en sûreté.

- Mince alors ! Il faut faire vite…

Ils se dépêchèrent d'accéder à la pièce suivant, dans laquelle ils trouvèrent une table, avec 7 fioles contenant diverses potions.

- Voilà ce qui confirme notre hypothèse. C'est le piège de Rogue... remarqua Hermione. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, de grande flammes surgirent derrière et devant eux, bloquant toutes sorties. Sur la table, se trouvait un parchemin indiquant une énigme.

Hermione et Harry la lurent attentivement, et la survivante eut un sourire amusé.

- Indéniablement brillant. Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais de la simple logique. Et beaucoup de gens en sont dépourvus...

- On est mal barré...

- Parle pour toi. Tous les indices sont sur le papier, il n'y a qu'à déchiffrer. Donne moi cinq minutes...

Elle relut le papier, tout en examinant les diverses fioles. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle cria de victoire.

- Cette fiole, dit-elle en prenant la plus petite, nous permettra de continuer dans la pièce suivante.

- Mais il n'y a qu'une gorgée... fit remarquer Harry.

- Alors, elle sera pour moi. Toi, tu bois celle-là, et tu retournes en arrière chercher de l'aide, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une petite bouteille ronde.

- Ok, je récupère un balai et Ron, et je fonce. Avec un peu de chance, Touffu n'aura pas le temps de nous mordre. Je ferai vite, je te le promets. Mais, et pour Voldemort ?

- Je gagnerai du temps avant l'arrivée des secours. Allez, pars vite ! Chaque seconde compte...

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Courage... Tiens bon.

Il desserra l'étreinte, but la bouteille et disparut derrière les flammes.

- Voldemort, à nous deux ! murmura Hermione en portant la fiole à ses lèvres.

Elle eut l'impression d'être plongée dans un bain de glaçon. Elle traversa les flammes de couleur noire et se trouva dans la dernière salle. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas Rogue qui était dans la salle, ni même Voldemort.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	17. L'HOMME AUX DEUX VISAGES

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs anonymes.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : L'HOMME AUX DEUX VISAGES**

C'était bien Quirrell. Il se tenait devant un miroir qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement: le miroir du Rised.

- Bonsoir professeur !

- Miss Granger, salua Quirrell en retour. Vous ne paraissez pas surprise de me trouver ici ? Il me semble que vous soupçonniez Rogue pourtant...

- Non, il faisait un trop bon coupable... Trop vrai pour que cela soit réel... répondit-elle en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur.

Elle sortit doucement sa baguette, en essayant que Quirrell ne le remarque pas.

- Vous avez raison.

- Donc, ce n'est pas lui qui a essayé de me tuer.

- Non, c'était moi. Et j'aurai réussi s'il n'avait pas marmonné de stupides formules pour vous sauver. La fois suivante, il a arbitré le match de Quidditch pour pouvoir agir avec plus de rapidité. Cela ne m'aurait pas empêché, si cette vieille chouette de McGonagall n'était pas venue se placer à côté de vous. Je crois que Rogue lui a fait croire qu'il vous soupçonnait d'un mauvais coup, et lui a demandé de vous surveiller.

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que le professeur McGonagall ne se doute de rien à votre sujet ? demanda narquoisement Hermione.

- Absolument certain. Sinon, elle serait avec vous en ce moment même, ne croyez-vous pas ? De toutes façons, qu'elle le sache ou pas ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je vais prendre la pierre et vous tuer.

Il claqua des doigts et des liens surgir de toute part. Hermione roula sur le côté très rapidement et, dans un geste instinctif, brûla les cordes à l'aide de sa baguette.

"Et deuxième remerciement pour Tonton et ses cours d'arts martiaux !" pensa-t-elle en se relevant, baguette levée.

Quirrell la menaça de sa baguette.

- Ne bougez plus, je dois examiner ce fascinant miroir... Un pas, et c'est la mort.

Hermione resta immobile. Non pas qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de ce tueur fou, mais elle réfléchissez à un moyen de gagner du temps.

- Ce miroir est la clé, il me conduira à la Pierre. Mais comment ? C'est du Dumbledore tout cracher. Cependant, quand il reviendra de Londres, je serai loin...

Hermione trouva une idée. Elle se décala tout doucement de deux centimètres sur le côté, et calcula l'angle et la trajectoire. Si elle réussissait son calcul mathématique, elle jetterait un sort sur le miroir qui le réfléchirait sur Quirrell. Sur de sa position, elle lança un petrificus totalus que Quirrell évita de peu.

- Arrêtez de me déconcentrer ! hurla-t-il, s'apprêtant à lancer un maléfice.

- Sers-toi d'elle... siffla une voix froide et rauque.

Hermione eut le sang glacé. Cette voix semblait sortir de Quirrell.

"Il est ventriloque ?" se demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien maître... Venez ici, Granger !

- Maître ? répéta Hermione, complètement perdu. Où est-il ?

- Toujours avec moi... murmura Quirrell. Venez ici, je ne le redirai pas !

La survivante s'avança doucement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Regardez dans le miroir, et dite moi ce que vous voyez...

"Je ne lui dirai rien !" pensa Hermione. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était le mensonge pur et dur. Elle allait inventer une histoire à dormir debout. "Plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe !" lui disait son oncle.

Elle regarda dans le miroir, et vit son reflet qui tenait entre ses mains, avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Au même moment, Hermione sentit quelque chose tomber dans la dite poche. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais elle était en possession de la Pierre. Sacré Dumbledore !

- Alors ? demanda Quirrell, visiblement impatient. Que voyez-vous ?

- Je vois une bibliothèque, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, on m'offre toujours des livres, et je ne sais plus où les mettre...

Quirrell poussa un juron, et Hermione recula d'un pas.

- Dégagez de là ! Mais comment avoir cette foutue Pierre ? s'égosillait le professeur.

-Elle ment... reprit la voix froide. Interroge la !

- Granger, revenez ici ! Dite moi ce que vous avez vraiment vu !

- Laisse-moi lui parler face à face... continua le sifflement

- Mais maître, avez-vous la force nécessaire ? demanda Quirrell, terrifié.

- Evidemment ! Exécute-toi, je ne me répéterai pas...

Quirrell retira alors son turban, et Hermione vit la chose la plus terrifiante de toute son existence. Un visage était incrusté dans le crâne du professeur. Un visage aux contours diaboliques, à l'expression malsaine et démente. Elle sut au moment où cette monstruosité posa ses yeux sur elle qu'elle était face à Voldemort.

- Hermione Granger... Vois ce que je suis devenue par ta faute... Je n'ai corps que quand je partage celui de quelqu'un. Heureusement, j'ai toujours des fidèles pour m'accueillir en eux. Ce brave Quirrell est allé boire le sang de licorne pour me redonner des forces... Et lorsqu'il aura récupéré la Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche, je deviendrai immortel, j'aurai mon propre corps.

Ainsi cette chose savait qu'elle était en possession de la pierre. Hermione la sortit doucement de sa poche, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, tant pis pour les conséquences que son acte pourrait avoir.

- Vous voulez cette caillasse ? demanda Hermione en serrant dans son poing.

- Donne-la moi. Si tu te mets à mon service, tu reverras tes parents. Et ta tante. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure. Donne moi cette pierre, sinon elle sera morte en vain, puisque je te tuerai.

- Je reverrai mes parents ? demanda Hermione, faussement étonnée.

"Harry ! Dépêche toi !"

- Avec la puissance qui est mienne, je les ferai revivre, reprit Voldemort.

- MENTEUR ! hurla la survivante en jetant la pierre à même le sol.

Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, et Voldemort eut un cri de rage.

- QU'AS-TU FAIT ?

- Puisque que je ne peux pas vous échapper, et encore moins vous combattre, j'ai détruit la pierre. Votre rêve s'effondre...

- TUE-LA ! cria Voldemort.

Quirrell se précipita sur Hermione et lui attrapa vivement le poignet. Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme si sa tête allait exploser. Elle porta une main à sa tête, retint un hurlement de douleur et décocha instinctivement une droite dans le visage. Bizarrement, Quirrell la lâcha immédiatement. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas frappé fort, elle en était incapable. En tout cas, depuis que Quirrell l'avait lâché, elle avait beaucoup moins mal. En revanche, le professeur avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, plié en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur qui provenait d'on ne sait où. La main qui avait touché Hermione se couvrait de plaque et de cloque, comme si elle avait été brûlée au troisième degré.

- ATTRAPPE-LA ! rugit Voldemort.

A nouveau, Quirrell bondit sur Hermione et la fit tomber à la renverse et passa ses mains autour du cou pour l'étrangler. Cette fois-ci, la survivante crut que sa tête s'ouvrait en deux, tellement la douleur était intense. Elle était quasiment aveuglée par la souffrance. Cependant, elle arrivait à distinguer le visage de Quirrell, lui aussi tordu par le douleur.

- Je n'arrive pas à la tenir… gémissait-il. Mes mains…

Tout en maintenant Hermione par les genoux, il regarda ses mains brûlées à vif, la peau noire, carbonisée. La survivante profita de ce moment d'inattention pour coller ses mains sur le visage du professeur. Ce dernier hurla à plein poumon. Hermione se releva et se jeta sur le professeur. Elle lui fit un balayage des jambes et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait à présent deux possibilités : partir en profitant de l'immobilisation de Quirrell qui hurlait encore de douleur, ou l'affronter jusqu'au bout. Elle avait envie de se venger, mais elle réussit à maîtriser ses émotions. Sa raison prit le dessus. Elle ramassa sa baguette et courut vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'arrêta de stupeur. McGonagall arrivait en courant, baguette levée, suivi de près par Dumbledore.

- BAISSEZ-VOUS HERMIONE ! cria la directrice de maison en se préparant à jeter un sort.

Hermione se laissa chuter en arrière, mais sentit que quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras. Sa cicatrice lui fit tellement mal qu'elle s'évanouit, le bras tordu, à moitié sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle vit est le sort que McGonagall et Dumbledore jetèrent de concert.

* * *

Elle se réveilla comme si elle avait la tête entourée de coton. Elle se redressa péniblement dans son lit et remarqua que McGonagall était près d'elle, dégustant comme à son habitude un bon thé fumant.

- Bonjour Hermione… Vous en voulez une tasse.

- Non merci professeur. Je crois ne rien pouvoir avaler en ce moment…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Allait-elle se faire disputer car elle avait détruit la pierre ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous voir plus tard, car il est en conversation avec Nicolas Flamel… continua la directrice de Gryffondor.

« C'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent… » pensa amèrement Hermione.

- En tout cas, tous deux tenaient à vous remercier quant à votre sagesse. Peu aurait eu le courage et la force de détruire cette pierre.

Hermione fut soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à votre arrivée ?

- En fait, Quirrell vous avait attrapée avant que vous ne tombiez pour vous jeter un sortilège. Avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous l'avons maîtrisé avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins. Comme vous étiez évanouie, nous vous avons amenée ici au bon soin de madame Pomfresh. Je dois avouer que nous avons cru que vous étiez morte. Il était temps que nous arrivions.

Hermione regarda attentivement la pièce. En effet, elle était à l'infirmerie, et sa table de chevet était couverte de friandise en tout genre.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je végète ? demanda l'élève.

- Trois jours… Messieurs Weasley et Potter sont venus régulièrement demander de vos nouvelles. Ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour vous. En tout cas, je me dois de vous présenter des excuses. J'aurai du vous croire. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas une personne qui invente des histoires à dormir debout…

Hermione se souvint de l'épisode de Norbert, et se demanda si McGonagall avait occulté de sa mémoire ce fâcheux incident.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Dumbledore, qui est au courant de tout –allez savoir comment- m'a prévenu pour Hagrid et son… animal de compagnie. Mais cela ne justifiait aucunement votre balade nocturne, même si je comprends ce geste qui fait honneur à votre générosité.

- Professeur, que va faire Voldemort, puisque la pierre est détruite ? Est-il…

- Mort ? Ca m'étonnerait… Il va chercher d'autres moyens pour revenir. Mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous soucier de cela.

- IL y a d'autres choses que je voudrais savoir. Enfin, la vérité sur…

- Vous savez Hermione, il y a des choses que j'ignore, mais j'essaierai de vous répondre dans la mesure du possible.

- Voldemort a dit qu'il a tué ma tante mais que ce n'était pas intentionnel…

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre à cela. Pas encore. Il manque des éléments, que seul Dumbledore tient et, en accord avec lui, même si vous êtes d'une maturité impressionnante pour votre âge, vous êtes trop jeune pour savoir cela. Laissez-vous le temps de grandir. Vous vous rendrez compte bien assez vite que l'insouciance set quelque chose qu'on regrette une fois adulte. Mais je vous promets qu'un jour vous saurez.

- Pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait pas me toucher ?

- Votre tante est morte en se sacrifiant pour vous. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire. En mourant, elle a montré son amour pour vous. Cet amour est présent dans votre chair et Quirrell, qui n'était que cupidité et haine car Voldemort habitait son âme et son corps, ne pouvait te toucher. Cet amour lui donnait de la souffrance.

Hermione retint les larmes qui menaçait de couler et McGonagall eut soudain envie de contempler sa tasse de thé avant d'y plonger un triton au gingembre.

- J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue me déteste-t-il ?

- Ca… commença McGonagall en reniflant dédaigneusement, c'est parce votre tante, Andromeda Black, passait son temps à le taquiner au cours de leur étude. Ils se haïssaient donc et Andromeda, avec James Potter ont fait quelque chose que le professeur Rogue n'a pu leur pardonner. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie…

- Pardon ?

- Je sais, c'est étrange les réactions des hommes. Mais que voulez-vous ! Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas cherché à les comprendre… En tout cas, si Severus a fait tant d'effort cette année pour vous venir en aide, c'est pour effacer cette dette. Maintenant, lui et votre tante sont quittes.

- Dernière question professeur : comment se fait-il que la pierre se soit retrouvée dans ma poche ?

- Je peux y répondre ! dit une voix grave et enjoué.

Hermione et McGonagall se retournèrent et virent Dumbledore arriver.

- Je tiens à te remercier personnellement Hermione. Nicolas Flamel est ravi que tu aies eu l'audace de détruire la pierre. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est une de mes inventions et je dois dire que mon intelligence m'étonne parfois. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui voulait trouver la pierre, pas s'en servir pour ses fins personnelles pourrait la prendre. Assez de questions ! Si tu mangeais un peu de ces friandises…

Les deux professeurs restèrent encore un moment à discuter avec Hermione, puis Pomfresh les mit aimablement à la porte, arguant que l'élève avait besoin de repos. Puis, plus tard dans l'après midi, Ron et Harry purent lui rendre visite, après avoir longuement négocié avec l'infirmière.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons. On a cru que tu étais… McGonagall et Dumbledore se faisaient tellement de mouron…

- Toute l'école ne parle que de ça ! reprit Ron.

- Raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Harry.

Hermione raconta en détails le déroulement de l'aventure, et les deux garçons furent impressionnés par le sang froid et la rapidité de réflexion de leur amie.

- Et vous ? demanda la jeune fille.

- En fait, je suis revenu en courant sur mes pas, j'ai réveillé Ron et on s'est précipité vers le bureau de McGonagall. Heureusement, nous avons croisé cette dernière en route qui, tout comme Dumbledore, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand ils nous ont vu, ils avaient l'air au courant de tout. McGonagall nous a demandé si tu étais en bas avec Voldemort, et ils ont courant te rejoindre, raconta Harry.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait que tu y ailles… marmonna Ron. Mais si c'est ça, c'est qu'il est fou.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione. Après tout, il m'a donné la chance que j'attendais de me venger de ce monstre…

- En tout cas, pour continuer sur une note plus gaie, on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch, grâce à Harry. Rogue tirait la gueule, et McGonagall arbore un air conquérant assez amusant. Mais on est toujours dernier pour la coupe des quatre maisons…

A ce moment, Pomfresh arriva et mit les deux intrus dehors. Après une nuit de sommeil, Hermione se sentait d'attaque. Grâce à la recommandation de Dumbledore, elle put assister au banquet, ce qui n'enchantait pas l'infirmière. Cependant, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle reçut la visite d'Hagrid, qui pleurait. Il se traitait d'imbécile, car il avait fournie à Quirrell le dernier élément pour accéder à la pierre. Hermione le consola comme elle put, lui assurant que de toutes façons, Voldemort serait parvenu à trouver la solution. Ce dernier, pour se faire pardonner, lui offrit un cadeau : l'Histoire de Poudlard, en grand format, couverture en cuir, lettres en or, dédicacé par Dumbledore et McGonagall. Hermione fut très émue.

Ce soir là, elle quitta enfin l'infirmerie pour assister au banquet. La grande salle était décorée en vert et argent, et les serpentard arboraient des sourires triomphants. Tous les élèves étaient présents, et Hermione s'installa entre Harry et Ron. Elle ignora les élèves qui se levaient pour la regarder plus attentivement. Heureusement, Dumbledore prit vite la parole.

- Une autre année se termine, et le vieux sénile que je suis va encore vous ennuyer quelques instants avec ses radotages. Quelle année ! Vos têtes sont plus remplis qu'avant, mais je suis sûr que vous vous empresserez de les vider pendant l'été. Mais le moment est venu maintenant de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Voilà le résultat après le décompte des points. 4Ème place : gryffondor, avec 312 points. En troisième, Poufsoufffle avec 352 pts. Puis serdaigle avec 426 pts. Premier, serpentard avec 472 pts.

Les élèves de serpentard applaudirent bruyamment. Mais Dumbledore rétablit vite le calme.

- Bravo serpentard. Mais, compte tenu de certains évènements récents, j'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à accorder.

Les élèves de serpentard devinrent blanc, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- Par qui vais-je commencer... Ah oui ! Pour avoir battu le professeur McGonagall par échiquier interposé, ce qui n'avait pas été fait depuis 34 ans si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'accorde, grâce à Mr Weasley, 50 points pour Gryffondor.

Les applaudissements des élèves de gryffondor résonnèrent dans la salle. Percy bombait le torse, se vantant que c'était son petit frère.

- Mr Potter... Pour avoir fait preuve d'agilité et de réflexes exceptionnels, je donne 50 points à gryffondor !

Harry leva les points en signe de victoire et plusieurs élèves lui donnèrent des tapes amicales dans le dos.

- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Granger...

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

- Pour un sang froid admirable, un courage remarquable et une maîtrise implacable, j'offre à Gryffondor 60 points.

Les hurlements de joies qui suivirent furent assourdissants. Gryffondor était à égalité avec Serpentard. Dumbledore, pour la troisième fois de suite réclama le silence.

- Mr Londubat, il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses amis. Pour cela, j'accord 10 poins à gryffondor !

Une véritable explosion de joie retentit dans tout le château. A l'alegresse des gryffondor s'étaient joints Poufsoufffle et Serdaigle.

- Ce qui signifie que Gryffondor gagne la coupe...

Il frappa dans les mains et le vert et argent fit place au rouge et or. Hermione passa une merveilleuse soirée, discutant de tout et de rien avec ses amis, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge.

Arrivèrent rapidement les résultats des examens. Hermione finit première de sa promotion, et Ron et Harry avaient eu des résultats plus que satisfaisants. Puis l'année toucha à sa fin, les armoires se vidèrent et les élèves, après avoir récupéré le formulaire d'interdiction de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, allèrent prendre le train.

La gare King's Cross se trouva agitée. Des élèves courraient partout pour retrouver leurs parents. Hermione reconnut David qui s'avançait négligemment, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, avant de le rejoindre, elle croisa les parents d'Harry.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Madame Potter.

- Bien, merci. Et vous ? Répondit-elle en posant son sac.

Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais affronté Voldemort. Si tu veux te reposer à la maison cet été, tu es la bienvenue !

- Merci madame, mais il faut que je demande l'autorisation à mon oncle...

- Hermione ! Cria une voix féminine.

La survivante se tourna légèrement, et vit une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux roux, accompagné de Ron et d'une petite fille qui était son portrait craché.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis la mère de Ron.

- Bonjour madame. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour le pull...

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Et je te promets que si ce chenapan d'embête encore une fois, il m'entendra...

Ron eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait avec ses parents. Hermione dit au revoir à Ron et à sa famille, la petite fille qui s'appelait Ginny n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec étonnement, et s'éloigna avec son oncle.

- Il paraît que ton année a été éprouvante ? Demanda-t-il en montant dans la voiture. J'ai eu une lettre du professeur McGonagall...

- Je suis sure qu'elle a dut dramatiser un peu...

- Mouais, sourit David. En tout cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis fiancé...

* * *

A suivre dans le Tome2 : Hermione Granger et la chambre des secrets.

Une petite review en attendant le tome 2 ?

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


End file.
